Beautiful Disaster
by K.Monet
Summary: Tsustar Fanfiction! AU fanfiction. Blackstar x Tsubaki also seeing pairs of [ Kilik x Patty ] [ Liz x Kid ] [ Soul x Maka ] Tsubaki is a nice girl with a not so great past Blackstar is a loud mouth with a past he wants to run from She's a scentless flower He's born to darkness When two lost souls come together Will the end be a beautiful disaster..?
1. We meet

Tsubaki is a nice girl with a not so great past

Blackstar is a loud mouth with a past he wants to run from

She's a scentless flower

He's born to darkness

When two lost souls come together

Will the end be a beautiful disaster..?

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of soul eater but this plot! Boss! **

The music surrounded her body, tugging at her curves. She moved her hips in sync with the music. Her curly hair fell perfectly against her body. Her tight ruby red dress stopped right above her knees, the dressed hugged her body. The dress fit so perfectly, it came to her like her skin. The music caressed her body with its rhythm and she allowed it. She flowed with the music like waves of an ocean. She loved the feel of the music hypnotizing her to what the song commanded her. She listened and obeyed.

He watched her. Drinking his Hennessy on ice, he watched as his little obsession danced like no tomorrow. He knew her, he watched her every weekend. He knew where she would be when she started dancing. He watched for endless weekends and never said a thing to her. But this weekend was different. He would finally get up and say something to her. He stood up. He walked towards her and wrapped his muscular arms around her tiny waist.

"Finally came to join me?" She whispered as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Of course! I can't let you get all the attention."

The two danced, grinding and sensually dancing against each other's bodies. After five songs, the woman finally collapsed in a booth where here and her friends sat down their drinks. The mysterious but loud stranger came to seat with her. The man orders several tequila shots to their booth. The couple drain and laughed until their cheeks started to hurt. The couple became so indulged with each other's company that they didn't notice the eyes staring at them from the dance floor.

"Maka, who's that guy Tsubaki brought to our booth?"

The sandy hair blonde turned to face her friend. The two girls both wearing very tight and revealing outfits stared in glee as their best friend chatted with a guy.

"I have no idea Liz, but he looks like a jerk."

"You got that right!"

The two laughed and gossiped as they stared at the couple. The couple noticed the club getting a little crowded, so they decided to take their conversation to the woman's house.

She just wanted to get to know him better. But instead of talking, they acted on impulse. She ripped his shirt and he threw off her dress. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist while he tried to balance her on the wall. She cupped his face in her hands and brought her mouth close to his earlobe. Her breath made him shiver down his spine causing him to squeeze her harder into the wall.

"Give it to me." She whispered lightly in his ear

"I only aim to please."

He smiled a toothy grin against her cheek causing her to blush. Not only did this night turn to something positive, the mistake of sleeping with this stranger turned into a disaster.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness!

A/N: yeah so I just started this is new for me, so share and like and review. Comment below and more chapters will be on their way ! :D

thank you for reading


	2. Fun night

Beautiful Disaster

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater, but I own this plot.

The couple barged into the woman's apartment. Kissing, touching and pushing against each other's bodies. He ripped off her dress with ease and she discarded his shirt with no problem. His mouth kissed deeper into hers; bringing his tongue to dance inside her mouth, she accepted. He never separated from her full, luscious lips but his fingers began to trace her body causing her to slightly moan.

"What's your name?" she parted his lips in surprise. She forgot to introduce herself.

"Oh, I'm Tsubaki. What's your name?"

"I'm Blackstar." He said against her neck, breath tingling against her spine. She quivered causing his to grin in pleasure. Blackstar hooked his arms under thighs, kissing her neck, and letting her straddle him. The friction against their inner thighs caused his erection. Tsubaki felt his cock and took it upon herself to make him harder. She wiggled out his grip and guided him to her room. Blackstar grabbed wedding style and gently placed her on the bed. He then placed his rough fingers on her thong covered clitoris. She grabbed his shoulders and arched his back. He slowly traced circles along her clitoris. Tsubaki moaned in action, bucking her hips to the motion of his fingers. Blackstar loved the sight of her body moving to what his fingers commanded. He moved his fingers a little faster and her hips did the same. With the other hand, Blackstar removed her purple laced thong, letting it hit the floor. He swiftly placed his tongue inside her labia and began lapping her clit. Tsubaki locked her legs around his shoulders, she cried out, calling his name. He felt her warm liquid flow inside his throat. He loved the feeling and repeatedly circled his tongue inside her.

"Blackstar! Ahh!" Tsubaki cried out his name while Blackstar slowly entered her. She looked deep into his emerald eyes and scratched his back. Blackstar never felt this from other women he slept with but something about Tsubaki was different; she knew how to turn him on. Her walls clenched his throbbing penis tightly making him climax faster.

"Tsu – Tsubaki!" He groaned as he squeezed tightly against her body. "I'm going to –" They both climaxed. He pulled out and flopped against the bed next to Tsubaki's tired body. They looked at each other and smiled. Blackstar flipped to his side towards Tsubaki. He placed his hands on her flat stomach and looked her in eyes.

"Round two, Tsubaki?"

"Sure." Tsubaki chuckled as she cupped his chin and pulled him into a deeper kiss.

They moved quickly and things escalated from the bedroom, to the bathroom, kitchen and living room. The pair had sex all through the apartment. Some neighbors would bang against the walls for silence but the noises of the bed creaking, glass breaking and screams from both of them couldn't be silenced. This went on all night and some hours of the morning until finally the place went quiet. Tsubaki realized she would be late for work. She rushed out the door fully dressed and left a confused Blackstar to fend for himself. He walked around the apartment in his underwear, raiding her fridge and watching television.

Blackstar looks at the clock and sees its time for his usual workout with his father, Sid. He walks into Tsubaki's bedroom and notices a pair of boxers that didn't belong to him. He looked as he tried to discover any other clothing that couldn't be his or hers. As he found a pair of socks, a white tee and some pants. As Blackstar began to pick up his clothes to hit the shower. The doorknob to the front door turned causing the front door agape. Blackstar peaked out the bedroom to see if it was Tsubaki but instead he saw a man with a straw coming out his mouth.

"Who are you?" the man asked Blackstar in a stern voice.

Blackstar has some explaining to do….


	3. He's back

"Who are you?"

The two men looked each other up and down before making eye contact. Blackstar's eyes wandered on the man's body as he analyses the man in his head. The man had long dark brown hair, dark but navy eyes, fair smooth skin and wore a suit that made him look as if he was in the mafia. Blackstar finally took this man as a challenge. He grinned evilly and shouted towards the older man.

"Well I'm blackstar! Your God ! Now peasant tell me, what's your name?"

The man was hesitated, he didn't think such confidence would come from the man found standing only in his blue star boxers in an apartment of a woman he just met.

"I'm Mifune. Why are you in my apartment?" Mifune responded in annoyance.

"Your apartment? This is Tsubaki's apartment!"

"You mean my fiancée? Yes I know she lives here."

Blackstar was baffled, he couldn't believe the lies this man told. Mifune couldn't be Tsubaki's fiancé, he made love to her all last night. He wouldn't believe the first time he actually made love to a woman who was to be promised another man's hand. He wouldn't believe. He just wouldn't.

"You're not her fiancé! Tsubaki and I just made love last night! I bet your ass stalks her."

Hot headed, Blackstar began to clench his fist hoping to punch the man who dare lie to his face. Blackstar didn't do well with liars, he also didn't well with men especially if they lied about something he wanted. Blackstar knew he might not be Tsubaki's type but he definitely wasn't going to let her slip through his fingers. What he felt last night was real, and if she would let him, he would make her his permanent booty call.

"You did what? You slept with tsubaki?"

Mifune couldn't believe his ears. He dropped his jaw along with the straw in his mouth when he heard this. Mifune stood in front of the man who touched Tsubaki. Who felt her skin like he wanted, who kissed her neck, who went inside of her. He felt his soul jump in anger, but he came to do a task and he would finish without any interuptions.

"Not slept with, made love. Get it? Me and her made love as in she loves me." Blackstar yelled

"Maybe she loves how you made her feel. But she definitely wouldn't love you." Mifune retaliated back

Blackstar got heated. The blood rushed through his veins and his head. His eyes began to change form into little stars. No one ever like seeing Blackstar mad. If anyone knew better it was that Blackstar being mad creates world problems. Some say he got the anger from his tortured life. Blackstar didn't live a great life. His family was destroyed and no one gave him the attention he needed as a child. He believed the attention of others would draw to him if he claimed his holiness. Blackstar shouted ever since he was six that he would surpass God. Blackstar also never felt strong about anyone. He had only a few friends and two people who he called family. For Mifune to claim someone he wants to permanently bring in his life, Blackstar wanted death.

"Calm down blue head punk. I came to get somethings. Just stay out my way." Mifune pushed Blackstar out the way and into the bedroom.

Flabbergasted, Blackstar let the older man pass him to enter the bedroom. After twenty minutes of Blackstar still standing confused, Mifune leaves the apartment with a duffle bag.

The hell was he carrying?

* * *

"TSUBAKI!"

The raven haired maiden turned around to be greeted by her best friend, Maka.

"Hello Maka-chan" Tsubaki bowed her head slightly to the side and gave her friend a faint smile.

The two hooked arms and began to walk up the steps of Shibusen ( the grad school ). The two girls walked down the hallways of the school and began to go to the Teachers Lounge. Maka kept the library quiet as the librarian. Tsubaki taught the ballet Intermediate and Advance classes. As they enetered the teacher's lounge, the two girls met up with their friends Liz and Patty or the Thompson sisters. Liz, the eldest sister and friend, had blonde hair like Maka but longer - up to her mid back. The tallest girl, Liz wore her regular red tank top with her jean shorts. Patty, the youngest sister, had short blonde hair brighter than her sister's. She wore her PINK yellow tank top and giraffe yoga pants. The two sisters met Tsubaki and Maka in a dance class in the same school they worked. The four danced in sync that impressed the teacher but of course only one could be the next teacher for the class when he retired, Tsubaki was chosen. Liz and Patty now worked in the culinary part of the grad school. Liz as a chef and Patty as her taster.

"Tsubaki! Maka! Over here." Liz waved at the girls when they entered the lounge. The four sat at a circular table with four seats. As the girls sat down, Liz and Maka gave each other evil grins in remembrance of what happened that weekend. The four quietly talked of what happened to each of them this weekend. Patty had a date with her beau, Kilik. He took her to the circus to see the acrobats but she got more distracted by the dancing giraffe that came on stage. It took three bodybuilders to hold Patty down when she got on top of the giraffe. Kilik then returned her home and cooked dinner for her. After eating the steak, mixed vegetables, rice and mashed potatoes, the couple snuggled up together and watched the Vow.

"Aw, Patty he is so sweet to you." Tsubaki said to her friend's story

"Yeah he is. But he needs to hurry up and put a ring on it!" Patty said while dancing to Beyonce's Single Ladies on her Ipod.

The rest of the friends laughed as they saw their friend dance, but it was time for Tsubaki to tell her story.

"So, Tsubaki what did you do after the club yesterday?"

"I went home..."

"With who?"

Maka and Liz interrogated Tsubaki for ten minutes about what happened after the club until the bell rang. Tsubaki didn't say anything about Blackstar or them having an one night stand.

"I have to get to class! Bye!" Tsubaki ran out the door and bolted down the hallway to her class. The three girls stood there, Liz and Maka frustrated and Patty confused. Why didn't she want to tell her friends what happened? Did she have something to hide?

* * *

Tsubaki left the school after her classes and all she could think about was Blackstar. He popped in her head when she had her advance class dance to Replay by Zendaya Coleman. She never thought of someone so much and really wasn't looking for a man to enter her life but she did like him a lot. She hoped he stayed at the apartment to finally get to talk to him without being dirty. She wanted to fully understand his personality and if he felt the same way. Before she went home, she stopped into Death Cafe for a coffee.

"Two please. One with milk and two sugars and one decaf."

"Maybe you should give the decaf to the boy in your apartment."

Tsubaki turned her head swiftly to reveal Mifune standing right behind her.

"I'm back babe." He smiled at her

"Oh God."

What was he doing back here?

* * *

**A/N: HIIII ! sorry for the late update of whatever but I really wanted to think about this chapter plus I don't know how many chapters I want in this story. So I want to keep it suspenseful. Who is Mifune to Tsubaki? and why is she so freaked out to have him back? **

**hehehehehe ;3 **

**stay tuned ...**

**Might update this weekend.**

-Kendie 3


	4. It's A Date! - When Soul met Maka

"Oh God."

Tsubaki grabbed onto the counter of the café. She turned around to look back at the clerk handing her the two ordered coffees. She bit her bottom lip dreading the figure she witnessed behind her. She snatched the two drinks to run away back to her home. Tsubaki knew he would come back, just not when someone came into her life the way Blackstar did. She was too terrified to accept so much change in her life. Before Tsubaki could turn away and run at the café, Mifune placed his hand on her shoulder. Mifune wouldn't let her get away this time. He wanted some answers.

"Why did you leave?" Mifune's voice filled her eyes with tears. He sounded hurt with her leave.

"You traveled to the wrong path. It's the company you keep!" Tsubaki finally turned to her tormentor's face. Tears swelling in her eyes, she couldn't look at him. Mifune couldn't watch her cry, but he wanted to know why the woman he fell for left him. He was promised her hand. He wanted her to be his wife. Mifune would protect her, care for her, and love her unconditionally.

"I won't hang out with that crowd anymore." Mifune began reaching for her face to cup her cheek. Tsubaki quickly turned her face before his hand could reach her cheek.

"You know that's hard to do. And I know you won't." Tsubaki finally let her tears roll down her face. She just wanted to escape; when she listens to music, her minds escapes from her problems. She wanted the music loud to dance away from him, she wanted out.

"Okay, so I can't leave, but I want you back. Please just come back to me." Mifune began closing the gap between their faces. But before he could plant a sweet, subtle kiss on her lips, a strong muscular arm wrapped around Tsubaki's tiny waist. Tsubaki yelped in shock at whom she saw looking hard at Mifune. Before Tsubaki could protest against his actions, Blackstar intertwined Tsubaki and his fingers together.

"Back the hell off! She has someone that surpasses God! She doesn't need you."

_"Thank you" _Tsubaki thought as she heard the words that slipped out of the azure-haired man's mouth.

Ballistic from what he just heard, Mifune quickly calmed himself down and began to walk towards Tsubaki. She stiffens as his lips get dangerously close to her ear. "You can try to save me but can you save your brother."

Tsubaki's eyes begin to water again causing Blackstar to snap at Mifune. Blackstar's arms tightened against Tsubaki's waist bringing her closer to him. _"This Motherfucker!" _Blackstar thought as he dragged Tsubaki away from Mifune.

Blackstar and Tsubaki walked back to her apartment with their drinks. The walk was quiet and awkward for the two. Blackstar did not want to push Tsubaki's button knowing she was still sad. Tsubaki didn't want to involve Blackstar in something she didn't want to be in herself. The couple's walk remained in silence until Tsubaki ringtone began to ring inside her pockets. Tsubaki picked up the phone to the voice of her best friend, Maka.

"Hey Tsubaki, Do you have your paperwork done for next semester? The dean is looking for all the staff to have it in by next week."

"Yes, I handed it in early to the dean."

"Me too! Oh I have to go my order for my food is ready I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay bye, Maka-chan."

"Bye."

The couple finally reached the apartment. Tsubaki opened the door. To her surprise, Blackstar walked inside the home and got comfortable quickly. He kicked off his shoes and flopped on the couch. As Tsubaki slowly took her shoes off, she felt a familiar man gazing at her. She looked up to see Blackstar staring at her. Tsubaki tilted her head slightly to the side and continued to take her shoes off. She walked over to Blackstar and sat next to him on the couch. Blackstar adjusted his weight to face Tsubaki. His big, beautiful emerald eyes staring into her soul. Tsubaki couldn't help but lean into his gaze. Blackstar becoming conscious of Tsubaki's sudden closeness, also leans in to kiss her. The pair kisses like no tomorrow. All they needed to know about each other was in their kiss. Blackstar knew he wouldn't be the type to voice his emotions, but he also never thought of his one night stands the way he felt about Tsubaki. He clutched her thighs in his rough hands, gently rubbing on her skin. She gasped at his touch and melted. Not every day did Tsubaki have someone touch her like that, but it could be a start. Before Blackstar could shift his body on top of Tsubaki, his phone began to ring.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Tsubaki asked breaking their kiss.

"No, why should I?" Blackstar cocked his brow, puzzled that she would break a godly kiss for a stupid call.

"It might be someone important."

"Fine."

A little upset that his fun time stopped before it began, Blackstar picked up the phone to the yells of Sid on the other line.

"Okay! Look I'm coming….yeah, yeah I'm ready, ready to kick your ass!"

Blackstar hung up the phone and turned to the curious Tsubaki. He explained that he was late for his workout with his father and that he needed to go. Understanding the situation, Tsubaki walked Blackstar to the door.

"When will I see you again?" Tsubaki looked up at the male in bewilderment. A toothy grin etched upon his face when he saw her expression. When would the two meet again?

"I don't know."

"How about I take you out Friday?"

"This Friday?"

"Duh, this Friday. Be ready at 7."

Tsubaki smiled in her new made plans Friday. She nodded her head in agreement of their date. Blackstar kissed Tsubaki on the cheek before leaving the apartment to meet up with his father. Tsubaki walked back to her couch, leaning into the pillows and cupped the cheek Blackstar kissed. Only seeing each other at the club and having sex once, Blackstar had something Tsubaki couldn't help but like, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Whatever he had on her she wanted more of it. And she couldn't wait until Friday.

* * *

"THAT'S MY FOOD!"

"Hey look here, tiny tits, I ordered before you."

"NO! GIVE ME MY FOOD, GRANDPA!"

"THE FOOD IS MINE!"

"Excuse me miss but he did order first."

"STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"You heard the guy, I ordered first!"

"MAKAAAAAAA CHOP!"

Maka beat the snow haired man with the crimson eyes over the head with her purse. The man laid on the floor – dent in his skull – from the force of the hit. Maka grabbed the food and walked out the Chinese restaurant. The snow haired man ran after her, after getting up from the floor. Catching up to her, he tried to snatch the bag of food from her hands. Maka fought back for her food. The man finally gave up the food to Maka.

"What's wrong with you?" Maka finally asked the man

"I had a rough day at the studio; I've been up for more than thirty-six hours and I didn't eat."

"Oh well you can have the food if it's that serious to you." Maka answered feeling bad for the man.

"Food isn't that serious. Besides what I did was uncool."

Maka looked at the man and apprehend the definition of his jaw. He wore baggy khakis with a plain white tee and a open red shirt over it. He also had a headband over his spiked white hair and ruby red eyes. She never noticed how tempting and evil his eyes looked. As Maka gawked at the figure in front of her, the man cocked a brow at his new fan.

"What you staring at?" Maka shook herself out of her daze and return to reality. The man now standing dangerously to her, beamed down to her forest green eyes. He took a glimpse at the spark in her eyes. The two stood close enough to feel the other's breath tingling by their lips. Maka feeling this instantly jumped back causing the man to be confused by her abrupt action.

"Excuse me; I have to get back home."

"Can I at least know your name?" Before Maka could turn to jet home, she smiled sweetly and responded to the man.

"Maka Albarn. And your name?

The man etched a shark smirk, to her amaze his voice seemed to get deeper. He leaned into her face causing her to jerk a little.

"Soul….Soul Evans." Maka quickly turned on her heel and waved farewell to her new acquaintance. He returned the waved and called out a special good-bye to her.

"See you around, tiny tits."

Before she could turn around and give him a piece of her mind, Soul vanished without a trace. Maka walked the rest of the way home with a smile on her face. She could tell Soul would bump into her again, but when will they meet again?

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the late update, but school is starting soon!**

**[God help me]**

**Hope you like! Make sure you REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**

**Tell your Soul Eater friends about it. Also check out my DeviantArt profile. I will becoming up with more stuff.**

**But for now read, and enjoy ;3**

**Ciao!**

**~Kendie **


	5. Babies-Official Couple-Deja Vu

**I Don't own Soul Eater or characters but the plot is all mine**

* * *

Whatever he had on her she wanted more of it. She couldn't wait until Friday….

She could tell Soul would bump into her again, but when will they meet again?...

* * *

"Hey Kid, turn off the oven please? The fish is done." Liz called out to her husband.

"Okay dear."

Kid walked in his usual black suit with his clean combed hair revealing his three white stripes on the right side of his head. He turned off the oven and placed the fish on the counter in kitchen and began to cut symmetrical pieces of the delectable fish. Liz walked in the always-clean-because-kid-has-OCD kitchen wearing an expensive and gaudy red, strapless dress. Kid turned to face his wife the moment he felt her presence appear in the room. As Liz walked closer to her husband, Kid began to analyze his wife's outfit. Kid noticed the outfit Liz was wearing and thought she looked like a tasteless hooker. Kid began to wrinkle his nose at the outfit causing Liz to stop in her tracks.

"Is something wrong Kid?" Liz asked confused about the look Kid was giving her.

"Why are you wearing the disgusting outfit?" Liz pouted and folded her arms causing her breast to push up showing more cleavage.

"I thought you would like it! It's the same dress Jessica Rabbit wore."

"Who?"

"Never mind. Anyway I thought after this dinner we could try to get me knocked up." Liz flirted as she started to stroke Kid's small but muscular arm. Kid gently pushed Liz's forehead to his lips, gently planting a kiss.

"I have too much to do with work. We should wait until I have everything under control."

"When will that be? When I grow old and DIE?!"

Liz stormed off, stomping to the stairs to retreat back into their room. Kid, left in the kitchen by himself, rubbed his hands on the back of his neck. _Why can't she understand? _Kid thought to himself. He knew that he and Liz had been married for three years and 8 months but he's worked him so much that he wasn't mentally stable to have kids yet. But he knew because Liz and Patty's terrible background that she wanted a big, loving family. Kid slowly pulled a chair from his glass table and plopped into the seat. He knew she would be upstairs either ripping his clothes or sobbing into their silk pillows. He wanted to make her happy and conceive a child but with all the unknown crimes and killing how was the sheriff suppose to keep his cool? He had so many people complaining about how he isn't keep the city safe, and now his wife was complaining he wasn't maintaining her needs. Kid pulled his hair out of frustration and slammed his elbows to the glass creating a visible crack in the table.

"Dammit! It's not symmetrical anymore." Kid got up from his seat and grabbed his coat. He was going to the Death Furniture store to get a brand new table before Liz found out that he cracked the one in kitchen. He didn't want her more mad than she initially was.

* * *

"I just want one, maybe two, or eight. He would love it if I had eight." Liz muttered silently to herself.

Liz placed her hand on her belly and closed her eyes to let a single tear fall. She was tired of crying and ripping her husband's personal items, especially his symmetrical and organized closet. She wanted to start her family with Kid but he just wasn't going to budge. Even in her skimpiest outfit (which wasn't the best idea) she couldn't get Kid to jump her bones. She didn't just want to baby though, she wanted to feel the intimacy. She wanted his clammy but warm hands stroking at her skin, his hands spreading her legs ever so gently, his fingers dancing against her against her inner thigh and his mouth fighting with her nipple. Before she knew it her hand had slipped into her damped panties and began to cause friction with her clit and fingers. She closed her eyes imagining the man she loved so dearly while touching herself the exact same way he does. She called his name as if he was really there. Her fingers entered her body like his member would and she slid in and out. She pushed her legs even further to get deeper and more excited. Liz felt the wetness get all over her fingers and she couldn't help but get more turned on. She used her right hand to finger herself and her left hand to roam her body. All her mind was Kid, how he would deeply kiss her while he rolled his hips into her and tussle with her pink, swollen nipples with his teeth. She knew the more she thought about him the more excited she got. Liz started going faster when she felt her high start. She felt her own walls clench against her fingers causing her erupt. She let out a satisfied sigh, snuggling against her pillow. Even though Kid didn't please her tonight, she learned she can please herself once in a while.

* * *

Tsubaki laughed and giggled as Blackstar dragged her to every little attraction there was at this carnival. The pair was originally suppose to go to the movies but Blackstar got side tracked when he saw the world's strongest man. "HA! I can beat him! I'm God!" Blackstar's hardy laugh caused the smile on Tsubaki's face. She knew he would try for it just because he claimed to be God. After he won Tsubaki the biggest stuffed Star in the carnival, he dragged his blushing date to the ride of his life and the end of hers. Tsubaki was extremely terrified of fast and dangerous roller coaster. She knew she wouldn't handle it but she was more worried that Blackstar would puke his nachos he decided to scoff down before riding this death trap. But he had to ride the roller coaster another 5 times to prove he is better than anyone else. Tsubaki thought he would be her rebound to get over someone dear but he became someone much more. The two had an amazing time at the carnival and even had enough time to catch the next showing of the movie. Although, not everyone in the theatre was too happy to have a huge star blocking the view, Tsubaki and Blackstar enjoyed the movie. Blackstar walked Tsubaki home. Walking side by side. A gently smirk crossed his face when he thought of how amazing she would be to have in his life forever. He wasn't thinking anything to serious but this date couldn't be any better.

After their first date, Tsubaki and Blackstar went on several more dates and had sex several more times before they called themselves official. But now that she and Blackstar were a couple meant they needed to meet the friends. Blackstar didn't really tell Tsubaki about his life. He didn't want her to push him away because of how tragic or how stupid he was when he was younger. But sooner or later he put her in more danger every second they spent with each other. And every moment she put him in a tighter situation. The two were crazy about each other but the more time spent the less time wasted on their lives, because with every second of every day someone would be watching them but who?...

* * *

"Hey tiny-tits."

Maka turned around to see none other than Soul Evans. She looked around as if she wasn't sure who the snow haired man was talking to.

"Yes you. Do you not remember me?" Soul gazed at her in a dull expression

"Yes I remember, Soul but can you not call me tiny-tits?"

"Fine I'll do it when we're alone again." Soul etched a sly smirk on his face in respond to Maka's pink flushed cheeks.

"So what are you doing here?" After Maka regained her composure she asked the relaxed man in front of her.

"Picking up food for my fridge, and you?" Maka hid her tampons behind her back so Soul wouldn't see her feminine problem.

"Just girl stuff, you know?"

"I saw the tampon if that's what you mean." Soul looked to his side in disgust of what she had in her hand.

"Well now that you know, I'll be going."

"Wait, damn Maka can we talk I mean this is the second time we meet."

Maka walked away even faster now that she realized it was true. Soul and her have been seeing a lot of each other lately and it wasn't just coincidence. Maybe he was stalker her or maybe the gods have finally shown sympathy for poor lonely Maka.

"Maybe you're stalking me."

Soul stopped in his step causing Maka to stop as well. She turned to face him with a not so friendly look. She look annoyed about him bothering her but her eyes said she didn't mind. Soul then stepped dangerously close to her face and smiled showing all his shark teeth.

"Déjà vu, huh?" Soul laughed as Maka flushed incredibly under his breath.

"Yes." Maka gulped at that fact that she wanted to kiss him right then and there but she knew he would push back so she stayed restraint from her thoughts.

"How about this, If we meet each other again under sudden circumstances you let me take you out for coffee, not a date but coffee."

"Deal." The two shook hands and slowly parted from each other. Maka secretly praying they would meet again because she didn't want to say it but she was desperate for a date. Soul smiled to himself when he knew he had her. He walked away sure of himself but now he had to call his best friend to tell him who he saw today. Soul dialed the phone and Blackstar picked up. Soul then went straight into talking about what happen. Blackstar laughed at his friend and asked if he was free to play ball.

"But what about that girl you are finally claiming? Weren't you guys hanging out today?"

"Yeah but she was needed at one of her classes at her job." Blackstar said sounded annoyed.

"Alright dude, whatever. I'll call Kid and we can go."

"Cool see ya! Prepare to be beat by your God!"

"Bye."

Soul tucked his phone away after talking to his friend. Blackstar seemed to be so wrapped in this new girl Soul wanted to know more about the supposedly 'hottie'. When would he ever meet the girl that made Blackstar not want another?

* * *

**A/N: This took so long!**

**Sorry for late update but like I said **

**School -.-**

**Hope you enjoy the new addition to the story but it is far from complete.**

**Gosh no one knows about anyone yet and people are watching Tsubaki and Blackstar 0.O**

**Well keep reading and reviewing! **

**~Kendie :3**


	6. How did you know?

When would he ever meet the girl that made Blackstar not want another….

Even though Kid didn't please her tonight, she learned she can please herself once in a while…..

The two were crazy about each other but the more time spent the less time wasted on their lives, because with every second of every day someone would be watching them but who?...

* * *

"Tsubaki." Blackstar called to his girlfriend.

Tsubaki rolled on the bed to face her boyfriend's emerald eyes. She smiled as he held her in his embrace. He planted a kiss on her forehead as he repeating her name in his raspy voice. Tsubaki giggled from his whining of her name and finally answered to the half woken man.

"Yes, Blackstar?" She responded as she gave him a sweet smile. He looked into her violet deep eyes and smiled, not his goofy smile but a loving and sweet smile, and gave her a kiss gently on her lips. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes. He leaned into her and stopped shortly to her face.

"I have to go to the dojo; Sid wants me to teach the seniors today." Tsubaki nodded and leaned into her lover to kiss his lips. Giving him the same love and carefulness he gave her earlier. He smiled on her lips as he felt the love she gave him. _Damn, she's a good kisser…maybe like me. _Blackstar thought in his head. He loved the way she would treat him like family, but love him like a king. Blackstar knew Sid might want to meet her but he just didn't want to let go right now. The way her body felt under his was an amazing sensation he didn't want to lose. He thought maybe she could come with him to meet Sid and join the class but he knew she had to go to work in a few hours anyway. _Damn seniors and their early class_! Tsubaki noticed the annoyance in Blackstar's face when she broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Tsubaki asked in curiosity.

"Nothing. What time do you get out work?" Blackstar asked.

"At 3:05."

"Why such a weird time?"

"Well the principle's son thought it would be better since the time adds up to 8."

"Well he's a wacko" Blackstar snickered as Tsubaki wiggled out of his embrace.

Tsubaki pulled her messy hair in a quick messy bun and put on Blackstar's shirt to walk to the kitchen. Blackstar grinned as he saw how his shirt seemed to fit her perfectly. Even though, the shirt was a little bigger than she suspected it to be, Blackstar had fun watching Tsubaki cook breakfast in his shirt. Blackstar groggily walked to the kitchen and threw his arms around Tsubaki's waist, placed a quick peck on her cheek and watched her cook the eggs.

"Did you know that you're beautiful?" Blackstar whispered into Tsubaki's ear. She flushed in his sudden words and smiled to herself.

"You make me feel that way Blackstar."

"Of course I do! A God must make his Goddess feel beautiful, no matter what." Blackstar teased as he nuzzled into Tsubaki's neck. Blackstar never called her a goddess before, and the way he said it made her feel even more special than she already felt. She continued to make his breakfast while Blackstar walked into the bathroom. As Tsubaki began to finish the strawberry pancakes, the phone rang in the living room. Blackstar still in the shower. Tsubaki grabbed the wireless phone and walked back into the kitchen.

"Hello?" Tsubaki answered in her natural sweet voice

"You sound even more beautiful on the phone."

"Um may I ask who this is?" Tsubaki worried it could Mifune calling to harasses her.

"Oh my apologies, I'm looking for Blackstar. Tell him an old friend wants to speak to him." Tsubaki asked the man to hold on and checked if Blackstar was still in the shower. Tsubaki found the dripping wet man fresh out the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. Blackstar looked up to the lust eyed Tsubaki in confusion. Blackstar spotted the phone in Tsubaki's hand and asked if someone was on the phone.

"Oh yes! It's for you, an old friend." Blackstar cocked a brow as he reached for the phone. Blackstar doesn't have old friends and if by old friends you mean people he never should have associated with, then he wouldn't dare have them call him especially not by Tsubaki's phone.

"Yo."

"Blackstar?"

"Yeah who is this?"

The man began to snicker on the phone causing Blackstar to become suspicious of the man on the phone. He knew it couldn't be Mifune because Tsubaki would have recognized his voice.

"Damn, I guess age does affect the brain."

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!" Blackstar yelled starting to get ticked off. Tsubaki had already headed back into the kitchen to eat her breakfast when she heard Blackstar yell. Tsubaki rushed into the room only to see Blackstar destroying everything in the room.

"What are you doing?" Tsubaki asked in shock as she seen anger in Blackstar's eyes. Blackstar had dropped the phone on the floor and went through Tsubaki's draws looking for something. Blackstar turned his face to look at the startled Tsubaki. He calmed his actions down when he saw how in shock Tsubaki was when she looked around her bedroom.

"We need to get out of here."

Tsubaki looked at Blackstar confused about what he was thinking. Maybe the person on the phone had something to do with Blackstar's sudden change in attitude.

"Why? You have to go soon and I need to get to work in two hours."

"Someone is watching us Tsubaki, and they want to do something to us."

"What? Who? Why? Wait, Blackstar I'm confused."

Blackstar held Tsubaki tight in his arms and sighed as he looked up to the ceiling. When Blackstar looked to the ceiling he noticed a little bump that looked to be a camera. Blackstar let go of Tsubaki and jumped on top of the bed to reach the camera.

"Blackstar what are you doing?" Tsubaki watched as Blackstar began to tear something from the ceiling.

"I'm getting rid of this camera!"

"What?"

The phone rang again and Tsubaki picked up the phone to answer. She heard the same voice from earlier causing her to be even more suspicious.

"Who is this?" Tsubaki asked suspiciously

"Giriko, a simple friend of Blackstar. And are you Tsubaki?"

"Yes." Tsubaki nervously answered Giriko.

"Well your brother told me to tell you he is looking for you... AHAHAHAHA!" Giriko said teasingly.

Giriko hung up the phone leaving Tsubaki jaw dropped and eyes filled with tears. Tsubaki suddenly fell to her knees and cried into her hands. Blackstar, hearing Tsubaki's tears, rushed over to be by her side. Blackstar held Tsubaki in his embrace and held her face up by her chin with his fingers, staring into her eyes. Her head fell back down and she finally began to push the words from her lips.

"I have to tell you….why everything is happening. My brother, Masamune…"

"Masamune Nakatsukasa?"

"Yes…. how did you know?"

"My friend and I worked with him before."

Tsubaki parted from Blackstar knowing what he meant by work. Masamune killed and robbed people for fun, so for Blackstar to claim he knew her evil brother, Tsubaki assumed the worse. Why did he and this so called friend do with her brother? Did Blackstar affiliate himself with other evil people besides Masamune? And if so, was Giriko one of them? Tsubaki got up and walked away from Blackstar, she didn't want to know how he knew her brother or this Giriko guy; she needed to get away from him. Tsubaki ran to get her keys and ran out the door. Blackstar trying to catch up with her, grabbed his pants and ran after her. He lost her by the lobby of her apartment not knowing where she went. Blackstar looked frantically looking for his goddess.

"Tsubaki!" Blackstar yelled but no response from the heiress.

"TSUBAKIII!"

* * *

She ran, ran until her legs almost gave out. Ran until her breath was lost in with the wind. Ran, until the tears from her eyes were dried from the sun's rays. She didn't know where to go but she knew she wanted to get out of there. Tsubaki flipped open her phone and began dialing a number. Maka picked up the phone to answer the desperate Tsubaki.

"Hey, Tsubaki why aren't you at work?"

"I need help, my brother is trying to find me."

"Oh my God! Me, Liz, and Patty are on our way. We'll get Kid too. Just tell me where you are."

"I'm in Death City Park. Please hurry." Tsubaki sobbed to the phone.

"I'm on my way." Maka hung up leaving Tsubaki on the other line.

Tsubaki walked into the park and noticed the emptiness and lack of children. She looked at her phone and realized most kids would be in school by this hour. Tsubaki sat down on a swing and began to silently sob to herself. She couldn't possibly think she would be going down the same road she went down with Mifune. She falls hard and then gets broken when he chooses the gang before her. She cried even more when she realized that Blackstar could be the one setting her up. What if he was joining her brother in wanting her dead? Was he getting paid to toy with her feelings and then kill her when her brother said it was time? And what about Mifune? Was he in on it too? Tsubaki finally let her guard down and burst into tears when she thought she was alone.

"Why would a pretty girl like you be crying?"

Tsubaki lifted her gaze to white haired and crimson eyed fellow standing beside her. He smirked and gave a mysterious stare causing her to widen her eyes. She looked at him, ashamed she didn't feel his presence. The man began to sit down while the raven haired girl watched him carefully. He looked worried and reached to wipe her tears. Tsubaki shook as his hands claimed her face to wipe her sorrows. She stiffened causing the mysterious man to quickly take back his hand. He stared at her before looking back into the sun. He smiled knowing she would still be looking at him in surprise.

"Are you going to answer me?" The man chuckled at the woman still staring at him.

"Oh, it's nothing really." Tsubaki said while wiping her cheeks from the dried up tears.

"Tears aren't nothing. We might not know each other, but I know a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be crying." The man perked up to finally see a smile on the woman's face. Tsubaki looked at his face and laughed as he seemed happy to see her smile.

"Well if you need to be more comfortable, my name is Soul."

Tsubaki looked to the man and smiled. She felt a little more comfortable now that she knew his name. But somehow she pictured Blackstar as Soul talked to her. She began to tear up again lowering her gaze onto the ground. Soul saw the emotions that flow through her eyes before she lowered her gaze. He picked up her chin before leaving a quick kiss on her lips. Tsubaki eyes widened from the stranger's kiss and she immediately stood up. Soul sighed and got up and turned to Tsubaki.

"I'm sorry but I hate to see a woman cry. If it's about a guy he doesn't deserve you, at all."

Tsubaki couldn't help but feel guilty about kissing Soul, she had no idea who he was but his lips comforted her. Even though Blackstar was on her mind as Soul kissed her, she leaned into Soul to kiss him again. She broke away and smiled at her new acquaintance. Tsubaki did not want to lead him on, so she gave him a friendly hug.

"Thank you, but I don't think we should go any further." Tsubaki whispered in Soul's ear. Soul understanding that she might have a boyfriend, he hugged her back. The two broke the hug and stood in silence. Tsubaki sat back down looking at her phone to see what was taking her friends so long. Soul also wondering what time it was, picked up his phone to notice three miss calls. All from Blackstar. Soul raised his brow and began to look back to Tsubaki, who was looking into her phone. He snickered softly but caused her to look up at the white haired man. He grinned showing his shark teeth and Tsubaki smiled back at Soul for his help.

"I have to get going, but I hope you will be okay." Soul stated as he began to walk out the park.

"Thank you."

As Tsubaki said thank you, Soul turned around and smiled sincerely at the woman. He waved as she did the same. Tsubaki sat waiting for her friends to show as Soul walked out the park. Soul called Blackstar back to see what the moron wanted. Just before he could walk a block from the park, Soul spotted Maka and a few of her friends. Soul chuckled to himself knowing he had new plans made with a certain blonde. He couldn't wait until her forest green eyes met with his crimson ones again.

* * *

Maka, Liz. Patty and Kid walked to the Death City Park together discussing on how to keep Tsubaki safe. As they group discussed their plans, Maka spotted a certain white haired man walking towards the group. Maka couldn't believe her eyes as she saw Soul again for the third time. Maka slowly began to walk behind Liz knowing that Soul wouldn't see her behind the tall woman.

"Maka, what the hell are you doing?" Liz asked puzzled about what her friend could be doing.

"Hiding."

"From who?" Patty asked the blushing blonde that walked behind her sister.  
Maka turned to the curious Patty and pointed to the direction they were walking to.

"Him."

Patty looked in front of the group to see a white haired man in red leather jacket walking down the block. Patty squinted her eyes to get a better look at the man. Patty shot open her eyes when she realized who was walking down the street. She jumped up and down, dropping her bag and her lightweight scarf. Patty screamed in glee as she began running to the man calling his name.

"SOUUUULLLL!" Patty ran up to Soul and bear hugged him. Soul not realizing that the crazy blonde was Patty, he was left in shock about the short girl hugging him. He looked up to the petite girl's face and saw big blue eyes. He knew right there that he was being killed by Patty.

"Patty, I can't b-breath!" Soul blurring out his words. Patty, realizing she was crushing Soul, decided to put him down and bring him to Kid and Liz. Patty tugged Soul by the arm and dragged him to see Kid and Liz.

Maka still in shock of what the short blonde just did, realized that Kid and Liz began walking to Soul as well. Kid went and gave a pound to Soul and Liz went straight for the hug. Maka compared the meeting to a high school reunion, they all laughed and seemed to talk about old times and she couldn't believe her eyes. Maka stared with her jaw dropped at the newly formed group of friends. As Maka gawked at the circle, her phone rang with a text from Tsubaki_. 'Where are you?'_ Maka realized that she completely forgot about Tsubaki. Maka ran to the friends and tapped Soul's shoulder.

"Ummm sorry to ruin the reunion but, we have to go and get our friend."

"Oh yeah! Sorry Soul but we'll catch up with you later." Liz smiled as she and the others walked away.

"Cool see ya! Oh and Maka..." Soul began to say as Maka began to follow the others.

"Yes Soul."

"I'll meet you at the Death Cafe, Saturday at 9. What do you say?" Soul smirked knowing Maka couldn't say no. Maka narrowed her eyes but gave in to his offer. Making a deal with Soul was the worse thing she could do.

"Sure, but don't be late." Maka stated crossing her arms above her chest.

"I promise." Soul grinned at Maka causing her to blush significantly. Maka grunted in frustration and ran to catch up with the others. Soul chuckled to himself and turned to leave. He finally became conscious that he forgot to call Blackstar back. Soul began dialing to his best friend.

Blackstar picked up sounding as he had been running three marathons in a row. (And most likely won all three of those marathons.) Soul wondered why the azure haired was out of breath.

"Yo, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm looking for Tsubaki!"

"Who?"

"MY GIRLFRIEND DUMBASS!"

"Well you never told me her name!"

"Oh yeah, well I need to find her. Can you help?"

"Sure just send me a picture of her face."

"Cool."

Soul hung up waiting for Blackstar to send him a picture of Tsubaki. Soul received the message only to see the face of the girl he kissed at the park. Soul stood in the middle of the sidewalk looking at his phone in disbelief. He just kissed his best friend's girlfriend. Soul was screwed if Blackstar found out...

Soul texted Blackstar back with his response. _'Maybe she's at her friend's house.'_ Soul sent the message while speed walking far away from the park.

'_Maybe, thanks I'll check.'_

He knew kissing a random crying woman was not the best idea, but he wanted to comfort her and make her feel better about her situation. Soul fucked up big time and now Tsubaki would be in trouble too. Luckily, no one saw them kiss each other at the park.

As he walked to his house, Soul heard leaves moving in the trees, he looked up to see if anything was up in the plants. He found nothing but a squirrel eating its acorn. Soul looked up in disbelief of what he saw but continued to walk home. He kept an eye on his surroundings just in case of a stalker on his trail. He felt someone following him but who?

Soul got to his house and walked through the big, grand doors. He kicked off his shoes and began to head into the kitchen until he saw a note on the coffee table.

_I know what you did in the park. _

_I hope those lips were worth breaking a friendship. _

_From, Giriko. _

Soul crumbled up the note in anger of what he found in his living room. Soul's eyes got bigger and the color changed into a more blood red. He went in a rampage from the letter. Soul couldn't believe that the low-life Giriko and the gang watched him betray his best friend. Soul knew someone was watching him but never knew who or why. Now he knows that the gang is on his case. If they were on his trail, they must be on Blackstar's too. Soul rushed from the coffee table to call Blackstar. Soul unlocked his phone and noticed the already sent message from his over confident friend. He cringed when he saw the words on the blue screen.

'_Yo, meet my house. We need to talk.'_

Shit just got real….


	7. My Nightmare

_'Yo, meet me at my house. We need to talk.'_

Shit just got real…..

* * *

Tsubaki, Maka, Liz, Kid, and Patty walked knitted together to the Thompson's symmetric mansion on the West Side of Death City. The group of friends made it to the beautiful mansion just before it got dark. The girls walk in and sat on the couch in a hurdle, while Kid traveled to the kitchen to make some tea. Liz sat next to Patty on the red three seated couch, while Maka and Tsubaki sat next to each other on the other red couch with the four white pillows. The girls chatted until Kid came with the tea.

"So what happened, Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki took a big gulp before she told her story to her friends. Tsubaki talked about Giriko, and the phone call with the camera but left out Blackstar, as if he didn't exist. She continued as tears began to swell up in her violet eyes. Tsubaki lowered her head as she kept explaining her story and leaving Blackstar out of all of it. She knew if Blackstar was here right now, he would be ashamed of how she acted, but she couldn't help it; Tsubaki felt scared. She slowly raised her head to see a sympathetic Maka but a suspicious Liz and Patty. Patty looked over to meet with her sister's brown eyes but instead saw the fear that crossed her face. Patty sighed and looked down before opening her mouth to speak.

"They're back." Maka and Tsubaki looked up to see Patty not looking like her lively self. Liz looked over to her sadden sister to comfort her while Kid walked over to the two sisters and pulled them into a comforting hug. Maka looked confused as so did Tsubaki. The three finally settled their gaze on the two lost people on the couch. Patty looked to Liz and Kid in her child like blue eyes; the two knew it would have to be told someday.

"Tsubaki, remember how we told you both that we didn't particularly had the best life as teenagers?"

Tsubaki sat up quickly as her eyes widened from the abrupt question, "Yes, I remember."

"Patty and I didn't want to tell you guys that we lived on the streets most of our lives. We met Kid when he heard that we might have had to snap a few necks to stay alive…and well fed." Maka, surprised at what she heard, grabbed her knees in shock of her friends' past. Tsubaki, not being too keen on the idea of snapping necks, wrapped her hands around her mouth to keep the sound of surprise from escaping her lips. Two friends stared at their friends as they continued talking about being in and out of gangs and stealing people's money. The two mentioned being in a particular group that robbed the rich and poor, killed whoever stood in their way, and created business with people who owned many of the strip joints in Death City and other areas.

"And we met these two cool guys who were also a part of the gang we hung out with. But they left for specific reasons."

"Who are the boys; maybe they are getting harassed as well." Maka responded to Liz's statement.

"Maybe, I'll call them later on tonight and ask them."

Tsubaki drunk a sip of her tea and began to picture Blackstar again. She wanted to go home and call him over to explain how she felt, but she also needed to think it over. Before Tsubaki could ask if it would be okay, Liz offered the girl to stay over Kid and her home. Tsubaki nodded her head and began to head up the stairs. Patty walked Maka home because her apartment was in the same direction. Everyone said goodnight before leaving the living room empty.

Tsubaki laid her head on the guest bed, covering herself in the nice warmth of the covers. She heard Kid and Liz already snoring in the next room and decided to let her eyes shut. Tsubaki couldn't wait to go home in the morning but she knew once she got there, Blackstar would probably have left to go back to his apartment. Tsubaki drifted in a deep sleep letting her emotions take over her mind. Tsubaki tossed and turned in the magenta sheets in the peach room. She dreamed about her problems; the worst possible nightmare she can have.

* * *

_"MIFUNE! I'm sorry…please…don't." The tears stung Tsubaki's face as they ran down her red cheeks. She crawled to the kitchen counter, trying to pick herself back up. Mifune smiled devilishly at the hopeless woman trying to stand from the blow to the back. Tsubaki got up from the floor and scrabbled around the kitchen looking for a weapon to defend herself. Tsubaki saw a butcher knife in the sink and tried to snatch it to cut Mifune's throat. Tsubaki barely snatched the knife from the sink before Mifune grabbed her hair to push her back down on the ground. The hopeless Tsubaki didn't know where she would be going; she needed to get away before Mifune killed her. _

_"Please! Mifune stop! What did I do?" Tsubaki cried to the stronger figure. She reached her hand out to clutch to his pants; Mifune kicked her hand away. His smile quickly dropped as her words slipped through her lips. He bent down to look her in the eyes; Mifune saw the pain she felt and thought it wasn't enough. _

_"What did you do? You went astray! You left me; and all because I was in a gang. So what, if I was initiated in the gang, they're my family now." Mifune grabbed her face into his hands to emphasize his points. He wanted Tsubaki but she left him in the mist of her problems. Mifune forced his lips upon her resulting in her slapping him in the face. Mifune rubbed his face from the sting of the hit. He looked up as he rubbed his cheek and saw Tsubaki running to the door. "Come back! You're mine." _

_Tsubaki ran to the door to escape. Mifune followed behind; Tsubaki opened the door and bumped into a broad figure blocking the door. Tsubaki looked into the little stars in the man's eyes. She saw them gawk at Mifune; she looked over to her tormentor and saw his fear. Tsubaki pulled herself to Blackstar's side but was pushed to the side as Blackstar stepped into the home. Blackstar snatched Mifune's neck and began to choke the petrified man who hit Tsubaki. Mifune gasped for air as Blackstar's hands strangled his neck. Tsubaki watched in horror as Blackstar began killing Mifune before her eyes. Not being able to watch anymore, Tsubaki jumped on Blackstar's back to stop him from strangling Mifune; Blackstar dropped Mifune's lifeless body on the floor and turned to the desperate woman on his back. He pushed her back to the floor with the stars still in his eyes. _

_"Blackstar, are you okay?" Tsubaki asked as she examined Mifune's dead body. Tsubaki saw the red printed hands around Mifune's frail neck and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Blackstar followed Tsubaki's gaze and smiled at her but with darkness in his eyes. He stroked her hair in his hands and began to wrap the strands of raven hair in his fists. He jerked her face closer towards him startling Tsubaki. Blackstar shifted his head to the right and slowly formed a creepy smile on his face. Tsubaki followed the corners of his mouth turn up; she closed her eyes as to shun his face. He examined her face and crept closer to her ear. He breathed heavily whispering in her ear, "Run and hide; if I find you, I get to kill you." Tsubaki looked at Blackstar's smile turn to a straight face as he mouthed for her to run. Tsubaki tried to open the front door but the door was jammed; she looked over to Blackstar to see him laughing. Tsubaki ran to her room looking for her cell phone, but she heard Blackstar coming. Tsubaki hid in her closet quietly from Blackstar. Blackstar allowed himself in Tsubaki's untouched room and began to chant Tsubaki's name. She felt the sweat trickle down her face as she heard his sinister voice repeat her name. Her hair a mess from the fight she had with the now dead Mifune; her lips bleeding from biting them so hard; her nails digging in her own skin out of fear. She knew if Blackstar found her, she would never see another sunrise, her dance class, friends, or family again. Blackstar felt the cowardice from near the closet and smiled to himself. He knew exactly where she was. Blackstar advanced towards the closet, calling her name. _

_"Tsubaki, Tsubaki, Tsubaki, Tsubaki, come out Tsubaki."_

_"TSUBAKI!" Blackstar opened the closet to find the horrific and panicky woman in the pile of clothes. Tsubaki saw her fear standing over her and tried to fight. Before she knew what happened to her, Tsubaki was slammed to the wall with hands around her neck. _

_"Black-s-s-tar no! Please!" Tsubaki struggled through her words as the rough hands, that she loved to touch, strangled her until she was lifeless. As Tsubaki's vision began to blur in a bright white light, she continued to hear the dark voice filled with insanity calling her name. _

_"Tsubaki! Tsubaki, Tsubaki, Tsubaki Tsubaki…." _

* * *

"Tsubaki! Come down, breakfast is ready!" Liz called out to the resting guest in her room. After no response from the maiden, Liz grunted and walked over to the guest room. Liz quietly allowed herself in the room to wake her sleepy friend. Liz looked to the color of the room looking at all the things left by her little sister. Patty loved different colors and giraffes, so her room had to be colorful. Liz looked for more of Patty things but realized she took everything to her new home. Her face turning to look at the dark haired heiress, Liz realized Tsubaki's body was not moving at all. Liz's face turned red in horror as she ran to her friend's side. Liz grabbed Tsubaki's shoulders and called her name in worry. Liz began crying letting the tears fall to her naked thighs. Liz yelled Tsubaki's name before the lifeless body jerked up in terror. Tsubaki looked at her friends and sobbed into her red tank top.

"Mifune…. tried to…kill me in my dream. I want to go home, please. I need to see Blackstar!" Tsubaki wept into Liz's top some more. Liz dropped her jaw as she realized what Tsubaki said. Tsubaki was with Blackstar at the club, he was the guy she has been hiding from everyone. '_How the hell didn't I notice his hair'_, Liz thought to herself. Liz departed from Tsubaki to gaze into her eyes.

"Everything will be okay. Kid and I will get your brother and Mifune." Liz smiled reassure Tsubaki and Tsubaki faintly smiled back.

"Now come down, breakfast is ready."

"Okay, I'll be right down."

Tsubaki strolled to her personal guest shower while stripping off her blue starred pajamas. As she took her nice hot shower, Liz called Blackstar. Blackstar picked up the phone and sounded a little annoyed.

"Yeah, Liz what you want."

"Well someone sounds they have something missing in their life."

"Liz if this is one of your schemes to set me up with your new snobby friends, I'm not doing it."

"Well you already set yourself with one of my friends."

"The hell you mean Liz?" Liz laughed into the phone. She knew who was finally keeping Blackstar on a leash, the leash of love. Blackstar sounded so distraught and annoyed with her as if he lost his favorite toy.

"Well I know where your girlfriend is."

"How'd you know I had a girlfriend?"

"Oh please! You weren't always at the club being shit faced and Sid even called wondering why you were always late for dojo. I knew you had one."

"Well now that you know. WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" Liz moved away from the phone as Blackstar yelled for the location of his lover. Liz waited a while before actually interrupting the irritated man on the phone.

"She's here, you idiot! Now come by the house. She wants to see you." Without any words, Blackstar hung up the phone. Liz looked at the phone not surprised that the arrogant boy hung up to show up to the house. Blackstar would probably be late because he got hungry or because a "God" like him needs to make an entrance. To Liz's surprise Blackstar kicked down the door within seconds of hanging up the phone. Blackstar looked eagerly at Liz in trying to catch his own breath.

"Sorry I would have been here earlier but I had to put on some pants. Where is Tsubaki?" Liz stared at Blackstar in confusion of how fast he got here. Blackstar only had on grey sweatpants without a shirt. His muscles glistened as his sweat dropped down his abdomen; his hair never lost its star shaped; his chest moved up and down as he finally caught his breath. Liz might be a married woman but she could admit when a man has his sexy moment, this was definitely Blackstar's moment. Before Liz could open her mouth to compliment him, the two heard a door open revealing a wet Tsubaki. Tsubaki walked down the steps wearing her dark skinny jeans, a pastel blue, spaghetti strap top that barely covered her stomach. Her hair, still wet from her shower, fell down to the indent of her lower back. Tsubaki's eyes caught with the emerald eyes that stared at her with hearts. Blackstar and Liz's jaws dropped to the ground as they saw the fluttered woman on the stairs. Tsubaki looked to Blackstar in utter shock of his surprise appearance. Tsubaki ran down the stairs and jumped on Blackstar. Tsubaki wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around her neck. She placed her lips to his ears and whispered, "I've missed you." Blackstar smirked and grabbed her body closer to him.

"I missed you too babe."

* * *

"He's late. I should have known he would be late. I should just go." Maka thought out loud to herself. Maka had waited ten minutes for Soul to show up but he was late for their coffee date. (Not date but, who was she kidding it was a date.) Maka began to grab her purse, when Soul pushed the glass door of Death Café with a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"Sorry I'm late but I saw a beautiful bouquet of roses for a beautiful girl." Soul handed the beautiful roses to the flushed Maka. Maka tried to be serious but her pink cheeks gave away that she felt flattered of his gift. The two ordered two coffees, both with three sugars and whole milk. They discussed about their lives, and jobs. Soul would make little smart comments when Maka talked about how they met and how selfish she was for not letting him get the food. Maka noticed her and Soul had many things in common and also many things different – music for instance. Maka loved techno music and dubstep but Soul liked Jazz and R&B. The two got into a heated debate about who had better music taste. Maka claimed he knew nothing about music, Soul smirk at her.

"If you know so much about music how about you and I go to your apartment one day and listen to your CD's?" Soul grinned showing his shark sharp teeth.

"Fine, tomorrow I have work the rest of the week."

"Oh cool, where do you work? In the cemetery?" Soul chuckled at his own causing Maka to turn up her nose in annoyance.

"Hahaha! Very funny asshole, but I work as a librarian."

"That makes it better?"

"Shut up!"

"I will if you kiss me." Maka blushed at his offer. Ready to protest, Maka felt his soft lips brush her cheek. Maka's face lit up with a red color; she melted by just a peck on the cheek and couldn't help but smile. Soul pulled away and saw Maka's face. He smiled to her and leaned in for a real kiss. Maka noticed him leaning and turned the almost kiss into a hug. Maka stood up before Soul could say anything about the hug, and grabbed her things.

"Tomorrow right?" Maka turned to ask if he would come by her house.

"I don't know where you live, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Umm take my number. Here you go." Maka pulled out a piece of paper that already had her number on it. Soul cocked his brow while reaching for the paper.

"Number already on the piece of paper; you planned this didn't you?" Soul asked Maka. To his surprise she confessed to planning to give him her number. Happy she was able to get through with giving him her number, Maka and her black boots marched through the door. Soul smiled as he put in the number in his phone.

"Saved as future. Isn't that cute."

Soul turned to see none other than the sneaky bastard, Giriko. Giriko, standing more than six feet high and probably weighed two hundred pounds, wore his usual tan open shirt and distressed light jeans. Not only was Giriko standing behind Soul but so was Mosquito.

"Soul, you have some business to take care of. And if you don't Blackstar will kick your ass for kissing his girl and that cutie that just left will be gone before she could even be your girl." Mosquito stated as Giriko laughed.

"You leave Maka and Blackstar out of this!"

"Well Blackstar has a debt to contribute too. How about a deal, we leave the girls alone and you two boys meet at the secret hideout. I'm sure you remember where it is."

"I'll talk to Blackstar first. But I'm in as long as you don't hurt Maka."

"Good, Monday at 9. Be there."

Soul watched as the two men walked out of the café. Soul pulled his white hair in frustration and jammed his hands in his pocket as he walked to his home. Soul cursed under his breath of how much of a fool he was to let Giriko and Mosquito get to him. He knew that he would be in trouble but he needed to talk to Blackstar. Soul turned the corner to go to Blackstar's house; he needed to tell Blackstar before Giriko said anything about Tsubaki. Soul reached the narcissist man's apartment, knocking on the door and surprised who he saw.

"Soul?"

"Tsubaki?"

Just as if the day couldn't get any worse….


	8. The unexpected

**I don't own Soul Eater or the characters, but this plot is all mine.**

* * *

"Soul?"

"Tsubaki?"

Just as if the day couldn't get any worse….

* * *

The two stared in at each other in deep abyss. The two stared in space with eyes in mix in the air. The red and violet combined into each other's souls knowing the guilt they both felt. The guilt of stabbing someone in their backs without knowing; the disgust the figure would feel to their burden. Soul connected to Tsubaki on a level he never should have crossed. He touched the pink, luscious lips his friend once tasted. The friends gawked at each other in utter guilt. Before the two knew it, Blackstar walked up to the door to see why Tsubaki took so long.

Blackstar titled his up to the door to see the man he needed to talk to. Blackstar startled Tsubaki by placing his warm, big hands on her broad hips. Tsubaki whipped Blackstar with her long locks as she looked back to see him. Soul cracked a smirk as his friend cursed under breath. Blackstar nodded to Tsubaki; with the nod she left the two friends to their conversation. Blackstar looked back to his girlfriend walking inside his abode. He smiled to himself as he realized how lucky he was to have someone put up with him. The blue hair turned to face his best friend for the last nine years. Soul pushed his hands in his pockets as Blackstar rested his hands behind his head. The two left the apartment to walk into the morning sun and talk.

As the brightness of the sun consumed the silence between the two, Blackstar began to think. Blackstar felt unwanted and unknown tension between him and his close bud. He knew the silver haired man was not confiding in him about a secret he held inside of him. Blackstar finally opened his mouth to speak to his mute friend.

"So did Giriko get to you too?" Blackstar asked his calm friend while strolling down the street.

"Yep, wants us to meet him at the secret hideout on Monday."

"I know. Did he threaten you to come?"

"Yeah, threatened that if I don't go, might hurt this girl that I'm convincing to go on a date with me."

"Damn. He threatened Tsubaki on the phone and I was so pissed I wanted to shoo – Wait a minute! Why didn't you tell, your GOD, you had a woman!?"

Soul laughed as his friend went crazy mad about what he said. He told Blackstar about Maka but he didn't get into the true story. He only told him that he saw a cute girl twice in one week. Soul's laughter came to an abrupt stop as he peeked to see his friend with steam blowing out his ears.

"Why didn't I know about her dammit?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I told you about Tsubaki!"

"Yeah like what after 3 months later!"

"SO WHAT?!"

"So what? Blackstar maybe if you would have told me sooner, I wouldn't have kissed her!" Blackstar stopped in his tracks as he heard his friend confide in his secret. His burden he carried in his chest; the lie that sat privately in his throat, waiting to be thrown up and spit in his face. Soul realized what he said and made a hasty halt in front of his friend. "Shit." Soul began to rotate to look at his friend when his lights dimmed in his head. The force of the attack put Soul in a deep sleep. Blackstar's bloody knuckles ran down his hands and his victims jaw. Blackstar began to stomp home with stars in his eyes. This was not going to be good….

* * *

"Liz what was all that noise? And what is this MESS?!" Kid came back from picking up the milk his wife asked him to get before Tsubaki woke up from the store. Liz looked up to her husband's botheration with the debris from their broken door on the once cleaned floors. Liz sighed as she hoisted their golden door knob from the floor into her hands. She walked to her husband as he ranted about how whoever did this is a disgrace and should be massacred immediately. Liz stopped in front of Kid attempting to calm his nerves with playing with his locks. She elevated and kissed her husband's tensed forehead.

"It was Blackstar who did it, so just calm down." Kid's eyes seemed to grow in width with the turning of his bright eyes into dark golden pools of anger. Kid gripped his wife's shirt as she began to stray from him. Liz lifted her gaze to his lowered head; her brows knitted together and she lifted her hand to her husband's warm cheek. Liz kissed his cheek and saw his mood change completely. Kid smiled to gain a smile from his strong willed wife. He moved his body closer to hers; his lips brushed hers lightly only to be parted by her dainty hand. Kid's befuddlement only caused his wife to giggle at her husband's confusion. Liz handed Kid the doorknob still in her hand and walked away from him. As Kid gawked at his wife strutting up the stairs, a question popped in his head.

"What did Blackstar want?" Liz turned from the top of their stairs to see her husband at the bottom of their spiral stairs. Liz about faced to look at her husband's questionably eyes. Liz smiled to herself as she began to answer her lover.

"He came to make things right with Tsubaki."

"Why?" Kid asked not understanding why Blackstar had a problem with the sweetest girl in the world.

"Because that's what men do when they hurt the one they love."

"Blackstar loves Tsubaki?"

"Well they are a couple, Kid"

"Oh well that makes sense now."

"Duh."

"Well maybe we should go over to Tsubaki's or Blackstar's to see how they are doing." Liz's smile fell swiftly off her face as she began to give her husband the death glare. Liz turned so her back faced her man, but stung Kid's heart as she said her last words before retreating to their shared room.

"They aren't the ones needing to be worried about." Liz glanced to see the hurt from Kid's face and walked away with tears stinging her eyes. Kid knew he would be sleeping on the couch – again. Kid walked to the couple's closet, next to the first guest room in the house, to grab a blanket and pillow for a nap. He dazedly slumped into the couch and shut his eyes. Kid tasted the salt water that escaped his eyes to slide down to his lips. He lifted his damp eye lids to be blinded by the face of his red flushed companion. Liz pulled onto Kid's arm; Kid sat up and looked into his wife's brown eyes. Liz pecked at her husband's lips only to be returned a deeper kiss back. The couple separated; Liz smiled and Kid grinned.

"Come upstairs, I need you to cuddle with me." With no hesitation, Kid complied with his wife's need and carried her to their room. Liz wrapped her arms around Kid's neck; there were only certain times when Kid would do this, when Liz was injured or they were going to be intimate that night. Liz examined her body, she was not injured. Kid noticed his wife's actions as he slowly walked to their room. Kid glared at Liz with his feet moving up the stairway one at a time. He deeply kissed Liz; he parted only to stare into her eyes. He smiled and commenced to speak.

"I hear making love in the morning is the best way to get a woman pregnant." Liz smiled, overjoyed about her husband's last sentence.

"Well then let's try." Liz responded with a kiss to her husband's neck.

"Yes, eight times." Liz laughed as the two entered their room.

The two weren't seen for a while….

* * *

Blackstar walked back to his condo with his girlfriend waiting for him. Blackstar just attacked his best friend for the secret he just told him. He knocked Soul into next year; he might have caused his friend's bloody mouth but the news angered him. Blackstar marched to the door of his condo wanting to see the sweet but sneaky Tsubaki that might have been making lunch. Blackstar wanted to confront Tsubaki about this dilmma that caused his friend's swollen face. Blackstar kicked open his door only to see a trashed home. The glass coffee table was shattered; television cracked down straight through the middle; the couch pillows all ripped with the feathers coming out of it. Blackstar's jaw dropped as he saw his home destroyed within the minutes he left. Blackstar looked to his left to see his bedroom door slightly cracked. Blackstar looked at his bedroom and completely remembered the person that meant most.

"Tsubaki." Blackstar ran to his bedroom in search for his girlfriend. But all Blackstar found was his bedroom demolished and a tape record left on his bed. Blackstar glared at the device; he snatched the tape recorder and played the tape.

_[Beginning of tape]_

_"Come here, dammit!"_

_"No! LEAVE US ALONE!"_

_"I don't want him! I want you!"_

_"Masamune leave!" _

_"So you thought picking up a book would help? HAHA! Most pathetic sister."_

_[Thump from the book falling]_

_[Glass breaking]_

_[Ripping sounds]_

_[Tsubaki falling]_

_"Lay still and let me slice your throat!"_

_"NO!"_

_[Grunt from Masaume]_

_"You piece of shit! Kicking me in my balls won't stop me!"_

_"Leave!"_

_"You took the spotlight from me!"_

_"You did that yourself!"_

_[Tsubaki screaming]_

_"Now this won't hurt a bit" _

_[Thud on the floor]_

_"Stop attacking me and accept your death!"_

_"NEVER!"_

_[Gasped from both of them]_

_[Thud on floor]_

_"Oh my God….I killed my brother, no I'm sorry! No! I didn't mean to….Oh God, please no."_

_"Blackstar…no, he will still love you… no he won't…what's this?"_

_[Tsubaki grabs tape recorder]_

_"Did he want to record my death? I have to leave Blackstar a message." _

Blackstar listened in horror, he just listened to his girlfriend murder her own brother. Blackstar paused the tape before going any further. Blackstar carried the tape recorder to search around his condo for evidence of the killing. Blackstar looked into the bathroom to find it completely untouched. He slowly moved to the kitchen to find what he was looking for – the blood, the red, dry liquid that warms a body; pumps the heart to keep someone alive. Blackstar pressed the play button to finish the tape. He was curious of what Tsubaki had to say. As he listened to his girlfriend's last words on the device, Blackstar searched for the body.

_"Blackstar hopefully you're listening. I am going to burn Masamune's body and then send the ashes to my family. I have no choice, the blood might not be completely washed but please clean it and after you are done, come to Liz and Kid's house. I'll wait forever for you." _

_[End of tape]_

Blackstar stuffed the tape recorder in his deep pocket of his sweatpants. He took the washcloth off the blue kitchen counter and started to wipe the blood off the floor. When he finished he grabbed some jeans and a muscle shirt to meet Tsubaki at the Thompson's house. He knew she didn't really come up with a good plan to mask the murder of her brother, luckily for her Blackstar was an amazing liar. He still didn't even tell Tsubaki his whole life yet, but he would, as soon as the moment was right. Blackstar locked his condo windows and door; grabbed his keys and started walking to the destination to meet Tsubaki. With all the shit they have been through for three months and they were still together, Blackstar knew he found a keeper. Question is can he keep her…..

* * *

**A/N: review! and keep reading! I hope you like the story. Also I'm contemplating whether I should thank you reviewers and readers on one of the chapters. But I already say thank you and please continue to read. Plus its okay if you want to message me and give some serious criticism. THANK YOU! **

-Kendie x3


	9. Meet the crew

The two weren't seen for a while….

Question is can he keep her...

* * *

"Liz? Kid? You guys?" Tsubaki looked over around the house, stepping over the broken front door looking for her friends. She turned all around as she searched for the couple. Tsubaki finally heard screams and noises from up the stairs. Tsubaki panicked, running up the stairs to check on her friends' whereabouts. As she opened the bedroom door, Tsubaki saw the screams were not of distress but of pleasure and that Liz was in a position she had never seen before in her life. Tsubaki gasped and quickly closed the door in front of her. Tsubaki wrapped her hands around her mouth to silence her shock. She was happy that their lugubrious moment changed to their erotic expression of love, but she wished she didn't have to see all of their love. As Tsubaki began to take her leave, the door swung open to reveal a blushing Liz. Liz clutched Tsubaki's arms stopping her movement. Tsubaki's violet eyes met her brown ones; the two stared for a while before giggling on site. Liz covered herself with her sheets and stepped outside the door with Tsubaki. Tsubaki noticed Liz's body shine against her red bed sheets that wrapped around her body. Tsubaki finally looked up to see Liz's expression on her face. Liz's eyebrows knitted together and her mouth was straight. Tsubaki finally noticed what Liz was staring at. Tsubaki's eyes traveled to her blood stain shirt; Tsubaki closed her eyes as her mind had flashbacks of that terrible moment. She heard her cries; felt her brother's hands; saw his eyes as he died, she felt the pain. Liz focused onto her friends' emotions and reached for her hand. Liz felt Tsubaki's warm, sweaty hands and knew something was wrong. Tsubaki's eyes began to tear as she turned away from her friend's embrace. Liz held Tsubaki in her arms as she felt the waited tears fall from Tsubaki's eyes. Liz knew Tsubaki was holding something back, but she didn't go to Maka for her help. _It must be something with Blackstar _Liz thought to herself. Liz and Tsubaki both fell to their knees still holding each other. Tsubaki turned to her comforter and smiled faintly to Liz. Liz smiled back, genuinely worried about her good friend.

"I did something terrible. Liz…I…killed my brother."

"Tsubaki you did what?!" Kid yelled as he stood in between the door frame. Liz and Tsubaki turned to face Kid. He wore his black and white symmetrical boxers with his skull slippers. His horrid face gawked directly into Tsubaki's face, frightening her even more.

"Wait Kid, before you do anything, let's just listen to her story." Liz tried to explain to her crabby husband. Kid folded his arms and let out a heavy sigh. Kid retreated back into his room to put on proper clothes. Liz gave Tsubaki a last squeeze and also retreated back into the room for more appropriate clothes. Tsubaki stood up, traveled down the stairs and reached for the phone. She needed to call Maka over here and Patty, hopefully they weren't busy.

Patty didn't pick up the phone and Maka said she would be on her way. Even though she had her closest friends around her, she just wanted Blackstar to hurry up and be here with her. The big brown doors banged loud startling Tsubaki, causing her to drop the phone. Tsubaki dropped to the ground on her knees, placed the phone back where it should be, and began to slowly get up from her knees. She casually walked to the door but stop to realize what was on the other side of the door the last time she just casually opened it.

_-Flashback-_

_"Hello?"Tsubaki asked as she answered the door_

_"Hey little sister."_

_"Ah!"_

Tsubaki, not wanting to be attacked again, ran to the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan. She slowly but cautiously walked to the front door still listening to the repeated bangs. She lightly twisted the knob and opened the door; before she swung, a blue haired and tan skinned man jumped to wrap his strong arms around her neck. Tsubaki dropped the pan and threw her arms around his broad body.

"Blackstar, you came. After everything…why?" Tsubaki asked trying not to cry again.

"Tsubaki if you are able to put up with my shit for the last months of us being together, I can put up with one thing you did. Besides I, as a God, must always stay true to my Goddess." The two smiled, closing the space between them to land a kiss. But before they could touch each other's lips, a finally dressed Liz and Kid came out of the room to join the two in the living room.

Liz standing in her yellow short-sleeve shirt dress and Kid slipped into one of his many tailor made suits. The married couple looked to their friends happy than can be. The two lost souls finally found each other. Liz could see the spark between Tsubaki and Blackstar when they looked at each other. She knew the feeling of being in love without knowing because that's how she first felt with Kid. She didn't have the best first impression with Kid, (especially with hitting him in the jaw first time they met), but she felt something weird going on in her stomach. Before she thought the feeling was some stomach virus but it felt better than being sick, even though she felt like she fell and hit her head hard on a rock. After her and Kid's first kiss in a locked closet, (obviously Patty created the mastermind plan and was laughing hysterically of the two's awkwardness and hesitation to admit their feelings), the two weren't in high school anymore and had to admit how they felt. Liz remembered her brown eyes staring into his golden ones and feeling the sensation of her breath being entwined with his. The way the wetness of their tongues danced into each other's mouth, exploring the regions of each other's lips. The pleasure of her heart growing in such a way she couldn't explain. The blood from her heart stopped; her eyes closed; her lips became his, she was gone. Liz smiled to herself knowing how powerfully love consumed her, and to think her friends are in the same love without knowing, the explosion would be a big one.

Tsubaki and Blackstar didn't realize their friend's gawking at them intensively. The two didn't notice anything at all. Blackstar ran his hands through Tsubaki's hair; Tsubaki leaned her head back and Blackstar leaned forward kissing her lips as gently as he could. He felt her lips begin to move passionately; he felt her hands creep up his spine and hold his body against hers. His digits crawled up to Tsubaki's shoulder, grabbing her closer to his already pinned body. The pair couldn't get enough of each other's love but they were still in someone else's house. Blackstar began to slip off Tsubaki's spaghetti straps from her soft pale shoulders exposing her white bra strap. Tsubaki went under Blackstar's shirt, feeling his body lightly with her fingertips. As the couple began to undue each other's attire, Liz coughed to remind the couple that extreme business was at hand. Tsubaki and Blackstar looked up and quickly parted to fix themselves. As the four stood quietly from the previous actions causing their stiffness, they heard a knock on the door. Kid walks in between the group to answer the entryway. Patty stood in the door frame looking as if someone cut a giraffe's head. Everyone stared at her in confusion that their friend wasn't jumping or active. As Patty began to walk in the house, she noticed a certain blue haired boy in the corner of her eye. Patty leaped onto Blackstar's hip and squeezed his ribcage.

"Blackstarrrrrrrrr! I missed you!" Blackstar, being the God he believes he is, pushes Patty off of him with only one swift movement of his hand. Patty falls straight to the ground, but before she could beat Blackstar for dropping her, she sees Tsubaki giving Blackstar a scolding look.

"What? She tried to kill me! Did you not see how she squeezed my ribs?"

"Blackstar, that wasn't nice. Say you're sorry to her."

"No!"

"Blackstar please."

"Fine, I'm sorry Patty."

Patty, Liz and Kid were in complete disbelief of what just occurred. Blackstar said sorry? And because Tsubaki said to? This was destiny in the making. Everyone finally migrated to the kitchen when Patty got up from being pushed to ground. The group gathered around the glass circular table to discuss why Tsubaki called everyone here. Liz stared at her table as Kid began to talk to Tsubaki.

"This isn't our kitchen table." Liz said sounding very territorial

"What do you mean? Yes it is." Kid responded but was worried Liz would find out he cracked the old one and had to replace it.

"No it isn't, ours has a flower pattern on the table; this pattern is full of butterflies."

"Liz, you're just tired."

"Kid, I'm not stupid!"

"I didn't say that!"

"HEY!" Patty screamed capturing the attention of the fighting couple.

"Let Tsubaki start her story."

"I can't start my story." Tsubaki said interrupting Patty confusing everyone in the kitchen.

"And why the hell not?" Blackstar said facing his girlfriend, cocking his brow.

"Maka isn't here."

"Ugh!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Are you fucking serious!?"

"Patty why didn't you go get her? You two live right down the street from each other." Liz questioned her sister.

"I was at Kilik's house."

"Tsubaki, did you call?" Kid asked the raven haired heiress. Tsubaki nodded, concerning everyone except Blackstar.

"Well then where the hell is she?"

* * *

"Soul? Why are you here? And why do you have a bloody jaw?" Maka asked as she opened her door to see a bleeding Soul.

"I got into a fight."

"Oh god, let me help."

Maka helped Soul walk into her apartment and sat him down in her plush couch. She wore her high knee socks with a plaid green skirt and a white blouse. With her jacket in her hand, Soul figured she was going to leave until he showed up. Soul sat on her beige plush couch with his right hand on his bloody jaw waiting for Maka to come back with her first aid kit. The blood ran down his face; the pain intensified with every little movement he made. The red liquid taste deadly to him, especially which the blood ran because his best friend punched him so hard. It has been maybe an hour or two since Blackstar stormed away from Soul's unconscious body, leaving him on the pavement sidewalk. When Soul woke up, the first person he thought of helping him was Maka. Luckily, Maka was home to tend to Soul's wound. Maka entered her living room to see the blood from Soul's jaw dropped to his white tee shirt. She placed the first aid kit on her coffee table and started treating his wound. Soul winced at the pain from the alcohol Maka spread on a little white rag. The pain tingled through his body. The feeling of his spine becoming loose; his face being stung; and his teeth shattering all occurred at once. Soul began to grunt at the sudden pain in his jaw. Maka jumped when she heard the abrupt growl escape from Soul's lips. She never heard him in so much pain, though she didn't know him that much at all. Finally after cleaning his mouth and shirt, Maka couldn't stand the silence that secretly crept on them. She wanted to know what happened, and if pestering him would get him to tell her, why not try it.

"So how did it start?" Maka asked grabbing the first aid kit to bring it back into the bathroom.

"You don't want to know."

"Well obviously I do if I asked you."

Soul clenched his teeth together, trying not to give Maka a smart ass comment. Maka knew how to slither her way under his skin, mostly at the wrong times. Soul stood up, following Maka into the bathroom. He looked at the clean, tile floors showing the reflection of his bruised face. Soul looked up to see Maka's green eyes wide from surprise. Soul placed his brawny hands on Maka's hips, slowly drawing her closer to his blood stained lips. Maka looked deep into his cherry eyes and almost gave in. His soul sang her a mysterious song; depressing but so magical all at the same time. Maka let his arms persuaded her to move closer until their body touched. Her eyes slowly sealed together; Soul smirked as his face sluggishly advanced towards Maka's face bolting his eyes closed. Maka felt his chest compress on hers, with a heartbeat she felt his breath tickle her face. Maka planted her soft hands on Soul's chest to stop the kiss from happening. Soul shifted his weight from her body, letting her breath. Soul read her green orbs and maneuvered away; Maka gently nudged him backwards out of the bathroom. Soul stepped outside of the facility and walked back into the living room while Maka put the kit away. He felt her push herself away from what they both really wanted to do. _What would a simple kiss do? It's not like it would be serious?_ But as the same moment Soul mentally questioned her from stopping the kiss, Maka scourged herself for letting him get that far. _'He's a man! All they want is sex, don't you forget what happened to Papa, Maka.' _Maka continued to curse herself until she felt her phone vibrate. Maka looked to see the voicemail from Tsubaki.

"Shit! Tsubaki." Maka whispered to herself. She had to get to Liz and Kid's place fast. She walked into the living room only to find Soul walking out of the door. Before he could walk out, Maka planted her hand on his shoulders.

"Yes?"

"I need a ride."

"Can you handle a bike?"

"A bike? Well of course, who can't handle a bike?" Soul chuckled from Maka's question. Maka being oblivious to the situation, because when he said bike, he meant motorcycle. The two walked out the apartment building and headed to Soul's "bike". When Soul reached his motorcycle, the bike shined with the paint color red and white. He had flames going down the exterior and black leather as the seat and handles. The bike fit two people and already came with two helmets; one Soul always wore that had his name on it and the second he got for the other person who ever rode the bike with him. Maka examined the vehicle and realized that the bike he said was not the bike he meant. Maka cautiously got onto the bike and held her skirt down. She felt the coolness of the metal grace the bare skin of her thighs. Maka snatched the helmet from Soul who was still chuckling over dumb statement.

"Where to?" Soul asked while starting up the motorbike.

"Liz and Kid's house. Do you know where they live?"

"Yeah, it's a big ass mansion that you can't miss."

"Yes I need to be there, now."

"Then hold on."

Soul zoomed off the curb and into the road causing Maka to hold tighter onto him. Soul smiled and looked back to see a terrified Maka holding on for dear life. Although, it wasn't picture perfect for a romantic hug, he could get use to her holding him tight like that again.

* * *

"Blackstar please, calm down. Maka will be here any minute I know she will." Tsubaki tried to keep the tranquility in the mansion of their friends but nothing seemed to calm Blackstar's rage. Blackstar paced back and forth, his face cringed and he curled his fingers into his palms. Tsubaki felt the heat of the smoke forming out of his ears. She heard the repetitive cursing from under his mumbling breath. The swirling, slugged words entered her ear and out the other; she needed to move to the music again. As Blackstar ranted about how waiting for her friend was pointless, Tsubaki hummed a song to herself. She hummed the last song she danced to, Give Me Love.

_The sway of the music lifted her from the ground to the clouds. She felt the cotton candy clouds grace her feet. The music wrapped around her body, slithering around her curves, snaking through her pain and agony. The rhythm whispered in her eardrums; the music allowed her to throw every ounce of ache in her heart away. She flew across the clouds, dancing to the music and smiling through her memories. Seeing her family through her mind, thinking of the beautiful times she would sit down under her willow tree and sleep under the sun's rays, Tsubaki felt free. The many times her mother would tell her the story of how her name means to be the camellia flower. The beautiful, amazing flower no one would ever smell or see because they are silent. They are tragic flowers that will fall to the doom and no one will stop to care. Tsubaki realized someone in the far distance of the sky began to call her name. She dazed back into reality listening to her name being recurred. _

"Tsubaki! Wake up! Maka and Soul are here. Even though I don't know why that dipshit would show his face."

"Blackstar cool it, can we talk about it later?"

"Whatever. Are you Maka?"

"Yes, I am." Maka watched the already irritated azure haired boy give her a death glare from across the kitchen. She examined his body and face and immediately remembered him from the club a few months ago.

"Liz! Is that the jerk Tsubaki brought home?" Maka yelled out to Liz causing Blackstar to get angrier.

"Jerk? Jerk is not showing up when your friend needs you the most! Jerk is kissing your best friend's girlfriend! Jerk is something I can be but what you are!" Blackstar yelled as he walked into Maka's face. Soul's arm protected Maka's face, stopping Blackstar to get any closer. Blackstar rolled his eyes from Maka and walked back to hold Tsubaki. Maka's jaw dropped as the narcissistic man slithered next to Tsubaki's curvaceous body, holding her small waist and nuzzling into her exposed neck. Tsubaki faced Maka eyes, etching an apologetic smile across her face, somehow knowing what her best friend was thinking. _'So, she has a boyfriend and didn't tell me?' _Maka thought, "Well isn't that great! I'm your best friend and I never even heard about this asshole." Maka said out loud.

"Maka Albarn! Blackstar and I planned to tell you guys about us but–"

"But instead they waited so long until Tsubaki ran to the house crying about her brother." Kid stated interrupting Tsubaki

"Your brother? Is that what you called an emergency for?"

"Yes it is, Maka! As your God I should banish you for making my Tsubaki worry." Blackstar scolded causing Maka to take a minute and think back on how she postponed the most important moment of her friend's problems to help a guy she doesn't really know. Tsubaki saw the guilt in Maka's eyes; she turned to Blackstar and gave him a pouting face.

"I'm not apologizing! She wasn't even here for you!"

"Blackstar, calm down it's not like she meant to." Soul said trying to mediate the situation. Blackstar gave Soul an apathetic look and turned back to Tsubaki.

"Can we just get to the situation at hand?" Liz cried out wanting the drama between her guests to die down.

"Yes discussing what we are going to do would be better." Kid interjected into his wife's little speech.

"Well what should I do?" Tsubaki asked genuinely to her friends around in the kitchen. The cohort of friends exchanged looks and noticed no one had come up with ideas. Blackstar kissed Tsubaki's neck and whispered something in her ear.

"Blame the death on someone." Blackstar whispered silently to Tsubaki.

"But blame it on whom?" Tsubaki whispered back to him

"Giriko."

"Perfect! Tsubaki can blame it on Giriko! And he can finally go to jail."

Liz and Patty began to smile and giggle as Soul and Blackstar shared quick looks. Maka and Tsubaki, still confused on why everyone seemed to love this plan, stared at Liz and Patty for the answers on why the boys seem happy. Liz and Patty cocked their brows and looked to the boys across the room from them.

"Blackstar, you didn't tell her?" Liz asked pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. Patty began to clap and jumped around chanting,

"Oh! Blackstar and Soul are in trouble!"

"Patty shut up!" Blackstar screamed giving her the death glare he gave Soul earlier. Tsubaki looked up at Blackstar and then back at Soul. Maka did the same but looked unto Tsubaki. Tsubaki realized she was in the same predicament she ran from the day before. The two boys Patty and Liz knew from their past, the boys were Soul and Blackstar.

"The gang…" Tsubaki said to herself out loud.

"What gang Tsubaki?" Blackstar questioned looking into Tsubaki violet orbs, "The one you belong to! That's how you met Liz and Patty, admit it!" Tsubaki cried looking at Blackstar's distraught face.

"Tsubaki, I can explain…I was young and stupid." Blackstar tried to keep Tsubaki close to him but she pulled away walking towards Maka.

"Soul is it true?" Maka asked Soul, but his voice was speechless.

"Tell me!" Maka screamed in his face causing him to flinch.

"Yes Maka! We were affiliated with a gang." Soul said until he felt another irruption on the right side of his jaw. Maka punched Soul hard enough for him to be completely caught off guard. Maka looked away from Soul's eyes, furious of her unknown news about her current acquaintance.

"I never want to see you again." Maka said walking away and heading to the door.

"Are you coming Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki looked back to see Blackstar, but he not able to stare her in her teary eyes. Tsubaki's salty tears rolled down her blush cheeks and she walked right after Maka. Blackstar heard the depressing sound of the door slamming on his heart again. His godly façade came down with her and now she walked away again. Blackstar wouldn't let it happen he didn't know where to go.

Soul walked out yelling Maka's name, trying to catch her attention. He wanted to talk to her but he didn't know how to do it. He would win her back by his dark songs. He knew that the music he felt when he was around her would make her understand how much he needed her in his life. He needed someone who can deal with his smart ass comments but at the same time care for such a bastard like him. Soul grabbed his keys and ran out of the kitchen and to his bike. He started the engine and decided what he would do to win Maka back, opening up to her.

As Soul ran off to find the girls, Blackstar stood, motionless and disheartened. "Blackstar let her think okay? She needs to think." Liz said holding him in her arms. Blackstar wiggled out of Liz's hug and walked into the backyard of the mansion. He sat on the wood bench and felt the cold, cruel wind cross his face. He watched the scene of Tsubaki walking away in his head over and over again. He heard the drumming beat of her heart when she found out the truth. He knew this might be the last time but he needed Tsubaki. As he thought of how stupid he must have been, Blackstar spotted a camellia flower bush to the far left of Kid and Liz's garden. He walked up to the flowers and saw how beautiful they were in his hands. The flowers reminded him of his beautiful goddess. Blackstar took a while but finally got the idea of how to win Tsubaki back – by telling her the truth.


	10. Two weeks

What he would do to win Maka back, opening up to her.

How to win Tsubaki back – by telling her the truth.

* * *

She had been staring at her ceiling for two hours. She gripped the silk sheets under her with her weak hands; her head aching from the previous night she had. The feeling of peaceful sounds crossed her personal rooms; a tall glass of wine in her hand. She flopped on her bed, lazily lying deep inside her pillows and lavender sheets. Toying with the empty wine glass in her hand, Tsubaki let a giggle escape her wet lips. She slowly stood from her place on her bed and wobbled to her bathroom, eyes drooping along the way. Tsubaki opened her door, stepping into her bathroom one foot at a time; her night gown flowed as she walked into the room. She roughly planted the wine glass on top of her granite sink counter. Tsubaki lifted her dainty hands to touch her pale skin face as she looked into her mirror; her cheeks flushed as she reminisced the strong, callous hands that once touched her face the same way. She glanced at the mirror to expose her pink, flushed cheeks, red eyes, and wet, full lips. Not only had she been drinking the day away but had been crying for two straight, dragging weeks.

Two weeks have gone passed and not once has he called. Two weeks flew by and not once did he mention her name. Two weeks dragged in her mind and he had no regret of leaving her to be alone. Tsubaki raised her wine glass, looking to the empty cup. Her lips etched a smile and she walked back into the kitchen for some more. With her return to her bedroom with a full glass of wine, she spotted a familiar shirt on the carpet floor. Tsubaki slowly stepped the orange shirt, picking it up with her free hand. She stared at the piece of cloth; before she knew it, her tears burst from her eyes. Tsubaki's mouth ajar, letting the liquid pleasure slide down her throat. Tsubaki tightened her grip on the orange shirt, placing the soft fabric across her lips. She wiped her tears on the dreaded shirt and tossed it on her bed. Tsubaki dropped her glass on her vanity dresser and walked into her bathroom again. She turned the bath water on and waited until the water began to overflow the tub. Limb from limb, Tsubaki sat in the water soaking her problems away. She began scrubbing from her legs to her hair; she loved her baths. Tsubaki closed her eyes, drifting into the warm, steamy bath water. She let the calming waters relax her body to slumber. Her body soaking in the waters, cleaning itself as she slept. She fell into a deep slumber, letting the waters hypnotize her nerves. Tsubaki slowly lowered inside the water, causing her body to sink under the steamy water. Some of the water attacked her lungs causing Tsubaki to shoot up, breathing heavy and coughing up the remaining water in her lungs. She looked around her bathroom, placing her face in her palms. The salty tears from her eyes rolled down her face, she knew who she was thinking of. She got out of the bath, wrapping a towel around her curvaceous body and dark long hair. As Tsubaki walked out of the bathroom, she saw the orange shirt lying on her bed. Tsubaki smiled as she began to put the shirt on. The shirt snuggled close to her curves, hugging her hips. Tsubaki laid down to her plump pillows and soft blankets, caressing the bare skin that the shirt did not cover.

No she never came to peace with Blackstar not calling her for two weeks, for something that wasn't her fault. But she accepted that she met him; could touch his skin and love him other women will never be able to do. She slept well knowing her heart will be his, and when he comes back to her, she will continue to love him like no other. She couldn't pick up the phone to call him because she wouldn't go back to the soft, fragile girl she once knew. Tsubaki became braver, feistier, and she could intimidate people better than before. Her character changed because she met Blackstar, he helped her become more aggressive with things she wanted but she still remained sweet. They were complete opposites but their love eliminated the differences.

As she reminisced, Tsubaki apprehended her sudden tight grip on Blackstar's shirt. She realized how much she missed his brawny arms snake around her girth. She wanted the feel of his succulent breath blowing on her frail neck. She missed his narcissistic, egotistical, demanding, vulgar, obnoxious, and raucous behavior. She missed his loving, caring, sexual, affectionate devotion to their relationship. She missed him. Tsubaki closed her eyes and drifted to a long slumber, hoping that in the morning she will wake up to a snoring, noisy man next to her. Her eyelids felt heavy as sandbags and her head shifted to the side. Finally after two weeks of rivers flowing down her face; glasses' piling in her sink; wine bottles being emptied with each cup, Tsubaki was finally able to sleep. She could finally put her mind to rest.

As Tsubaki rest on her comfortable bed, her window creaked opened revealing a dark figure lurking in the shadows. Eyes staring at her fragile body sleep contently, a smile appeared in the mist of night. Slowly the lips moved forming a sentence from the shadow.

"Rest Tsubaki, soon you will be mine."

* * *

A knock came from the grand entrance of Soul's house. But he hesitated to answer. The last two weeks have been hell for him. He walked around in his boxers waiting and praying Maka would actually see him. Many days have passed and not once has she answered her phone, opened her door, or read any of his letters. He started to think she actually wanted nothing to do with him. He lazed around in his underwear thinking of ways he could convince Maka to listen to him and stop being so stubborn. Soul felt something real from her, and he wanted to experience more of it. He needed to see her forest green eyes again, her dirty blonde hair, her lean legs. But knowing her headstrong personality and his cool but strong personality, they were not going to see each other until one of them would stop being so hardheaded.

Soul slothfully walked towards the door, stitching his feet to the ground. His face pale and eyes half open, Soul opened the door to expose only his eye. As his crimson eye examined the figure at his door, something sparked his interest. His crimson eyes locked with a certain forest green orbs. Soul's eyes didn't stop there; he dropped his vision to a familiar sight of lean legs he wished to see for the past two weeks.

"Well, will you let me in?" Maka shyly asked Soul.

Soul's eyes gazed back into Maka's eyes completely confused of her request.

"Cool, but I need to put on some pants." Soul replied

"Oh okay, I'll just wait in the living room."

"Cool."

Soul let Maka into his humble abode, leading her to the disorganized living room. As Maka stood in a pile of unfinished, crumbled up sheet music paper, Soul ran to his room to throw on his gray sweatpants. Soul walked back down watching as Maka began to examine the papers on his floor. He chuckled to himself; Maka seemed to try to hum the notes on the paper. Maka turned around to see Soul glaring at her. Her face turned a bright cherry red; Maka dropped the papers and covered her face.

"Don't be embarrassed, I see you have terrible taste in music." Soul said as he walked towards his living room.

"You write really dark music, but I don't see you playing an instrument." Maka explained fuddled by his abundant amount of sheets on the floor. Soul sat on the couch while Maka stayed on the floor with the papers. Soul glared into her eyes and etched a smile, mysteriously gawking into her eyes.

"What instrument do you think I play?" Soul's voice darkened, deepening with every word.

"I don't know…..umm…..guitar?"

Soul laughed making Maka uncomfortable with her last question. Soul saw Maka's uneasiness; he stopped laughing hoping she would feel better. Soul traveled into his hallway pushing his small bookcase to reveal a room hidden. Not sure if she was going crazy or he actually had a secret lair, Maka followed him into the room. To her surprise Soul sat playing a black grand piano. But not any grand piano, an engraved, polished, black with red Soul Evans letters on the side, grand piano.

"The piano, of course a cool guy would play this instrument." Maka said but Soul didn't retort back. Soul sat and played what was on the pile of sheet music in front of him. Maka grasped the notes; the B sharp and F notes immersed themselves around her eardrums. Sucking her into his trance, the notes compelled Maka to sit next to Soul as he played. Soul's fingers dominated the piano keys. Maka watched Soul's supremacy of the instrument. But his sinister music controlled her actions. The music caressed her ears; the darkness of the notes stroked her skin; the cynical way the rhythm swayed into her soul, capturing not only her attention but her spirit. She felt enslaved to his music. As Soul's song ended, Maka lost the grip of the music, returning to reality.

"Evans family piano; dad bought it when I was five. I had to start early to be as good as my family."

"You're amazing." Maka inched closer to him on the seat.

"Not when you have a family full of musicians who receive millions just for playing a note."

Maka stiffened as Soul confined in her. She now understood why he doesn't take shit from people and never let anyone pressure him or disrespect him. He was pressured to be the best and now he wanted to rebel. But why did the imbecile have to rebel to her heart. Maka couldn't take the silence, especially the fact that it was two in the morning, and she had no idea if her best friend was even conscious. She didn't want to bother Kid and Liz with her single problems, and Patty was spending way more time with Kilik that she thought she would be, but Patty did hint that she wanted a ring(I'm guessing seven years is too long a wait). Maka had no one else to turn to, plus she was extremely lonely without Soul's beady red eyes glaring at her. They haven't even officially dated and she could tell she would be hooked. Maka never had a serious relationship. Boys never tripped over Maka; Tsubaki and Liz, yes, Maka…no. Maka was the nerd girl who always had her hair in two pigtails and had long lean legs but no tits or butt. She was strong and could fight but the boys in her undergrad college days didn't like that. Boys loved the curves Tsubaki had; the experience Liz had; the crazy but fun personality Patty had but Maka was the good friend or person to cheat off of. Maka had one boyfriend but that was a different story for another time.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Will you go on a real date with me; as more than your friend?" Soul reached for Maka's hand, clutching her digits between his own. Maka smiled looking down at their entwined fingers; she looked up genuinely smiling at Soul.

"Yes I will."

Soul and Maka smiled at each other; Soul leaned in, brushing his lips against Maka's but her hands pressed against his bare chest, stopping his attempt to kiss her. Maka glared into Soul deep crimson orbs, stood up and walked towards the door. Soul looked surprised as Maka actually got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Soul questioned before Maka could make any advances to leave his condo.

"Home to sleep."

"Put on something sexy. I might come over to kiss you goodnight."

"Ugh! Whatever Soul."

Soul laughed as Maka walked out of the room. Maka walked out his condo blushing red on her cheeks. She was excited and terrified that she would have to go on a date with Soul. What if she messed up? What if she sounded too smart? What if she didn't have enough boobs to be sexy in a dress? So many questions ran through her mind as she walked home. Maka needed her sleep before she would see anyone, because Maka without sleep was a vampire without blood. Maka ran up the stairs of her building to her one bedroom apartment but find something more than her bed. The opened front door of Maka's apartment sparked her curiosity. Why would her door be opened if she locked it before she went to see Soul? Maka cautiously entered her apartment trying not to make a sound. It was then she saw a broad figure standing in the middle of her doorway. The figure had crazy eyes; short, brown eyes; and a shark toothy grin similar to the one Soul has. The man had fair skin but not pale and had his shirt open to expose his tightened abdomen. The man took one look at Maka and smirked.

"Well, well, well…never thought I'd have to meet you like this." The deep voice stated.

"Who are you?" Maka asked ferociously, ready to break the man's nose.

"Giriko. I'm sure you have heard of me."

"Yes, I have but you need to leave…now!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Grab her."

"NO!"

* * *

Two weeks. She hasn't had her period and it's been two weeks. Liz was beginning to think that maybe she would be pregnant. Liz tried calling one of the girls but only Patty answered the phone. Liz sat on her porcelain toilet, dangling a pregnancy test in her hand. Liz was frightened; the test could be negative. Liz wanted a child badly and after countless attempts, Kid finally agreed to try to have a baby. She didn't want to have tried and have her dream fail. Not only did she want this baby, but she wanted a family more than anything.

Liz waited outside the bathroom door when her sister said she would be over soon. She heard her sister's giggling from down the stairs. Liz turned to see Patty's smile, only to change into a frown when Patty saw Liz's expression. Patty held her sister close, both awaiting the results of the test. Patty faced her sister and whispered quietly, "Has it been time yet?" Liz looked at Patty and shook her head. The two waited for another two minutes together before Liz walked back into the bathroom. With the moment she had to herself, Liz picked up the pregnancy test.

The stick would tell her whether she would be a mother or not. The peeing stick that would assure her that her stomach will grow in nine months. The device which held the truth of her awkward stomach pain, round belly, erratic emotions, and uncontrollable cravings was in her hands. Liz glared at the stick; she fraught with tears. Blue, the sign was blue. The result filled her heart with joy of the positive outcome. Elizabeth Thompson Death was pregnant. Liz zombie walked out of the bathroom, with her mouth agape and eyes red. Patty feared the worst; maybe it wasn't Liz's time to be a mom. But before Patty could comfort her sister Liz spoke her blessing.

"I'm pregnant." With that sentence, the two sisters held each other's hands, jumping up and down for joy of the news.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY! I'm gonna be an auntie! I'm gonna be an auntie! Patty squealed for joy.

"I can't wait until Kid gets home. He will be so happy." Liz and Patty held each other until the phone rang. Liz and Patty looked at each other suspiciously. _Who would call at two in the morning?_ Liz thought to herself. Liz walked down into the living room at picked up the phone.

"Yes?" Liz spoke.

"Hello Elizabeth, hopefully you remember my acquaintance but if you don't let me remind you –" Right before the seductive voice finished her sentence, bricks tied with spiders in glass jars, punctured the windows of the mansion. As the glass broke to the ground, Patty ran down the stairs to see if Liz was alright.

"What the hell? Who is this?" Liz said in a malicious tone.

"Arachne. Missed me?" She retorted in a sinister voice.

Liz dropped the phone; she was in deep shit. Patty walked over to the bricks and found a note stuck to a glass jar with a black and white spider.

_Sorry to be such a burden, but I need your cooperation. _

_Come to the warehouse or Kid dies. _

_Meet tomorrow at 8pm. Hope you remember the address. _

Patty read in horror; she didn't want Kid to die. Patty ran to Liz and handed her the note. Liz read the piece of paper and couldn't hold back her tears. How could this be happening to her? Why now? Liz reached the phone to answer the conniving wretch.

"Tomorrow at eight?" Liz asked still shaking from her tears

"That's right."

"We'll be there."

"Good."

Liz hung up the phone and keeled over in sadness. She didn't want this to happen. She wanted a normal life away from the gangs and the negatives of the streets, but it seemed to always find her and Patty along the way. Finally when something good is going for her, something is being taken away. In this case, it was her husband. Liz got up and ran up the stairs, leaving Patty bewildered. Patty walked behind her sister into her old bedroom. Before the two went into their separate rooms, they shared a glance.

"Tomorrow, we will meet them and get Kid back."

"I know sissy; don't worry, we'll be a family again." Patty said reassuring her sister.

The two went inside of their rooms. Liz snuggled under the covers crying to sleep while Patty snored the night away. Kid will come home. Liz would make sure of it.

* * *

"Dammit!" Blackstar yelled at his phone. "Why can't I just dial her damn number?"

Two weeks, Blackstar has been trying to convince himself that he didn't need Tsubaki. That he didn't need to explain his past to her, even if it meant her exiting his life forever. But even the GREAT BLACKSTAR, himself could comprehend that Tsubaki was his Goddess. She is the only one to listen to his rants about his godliness, and to shower him with attention. He loved how she could keep her tranquility through their arguments. When she would wake up, she would make him a breakfast only fit for a god. He would be the man to surpass God, and with her, God would be jealous.

Blackstar got up from his couch and walked into his bedroom when his eyes caught the sight of a certain pair of jeans. Her blue jeans, the jeans that enhanced her hips even more than usual. The jeans that captures Blackstar's breath when she walks by in them. He wanted to drop them off at her place days ago, but he knew she wouldn't answer her door. And if she did, he would have to explain his horrid childhood. He didn't want to go through the motions of Tsubaki judging his character as a teen. But those jeans wouldn't go away.

Blackstar held the jeans in his hands, caressing the fabric as if it were soft skin. He felt her body in this cloth, but he knew she wasn't in it. He wanted her hands caressing his skin and muscles. He needed her ecstasy, her love. Depressed from remembering the good times with her jeans, Blackstar folded the pants and placed them in his drawers. He lay in his bed thinking of Tsubaki and what she could be doing. Blackstar tossed and turned trying to snooze, but his mind would not reward him with sleep. He needed to speak to Tsubaki and fast. Blackstar broke three cell phones within the past two weeks, trying to call Tsubaki but his pride always got the best of him. He desired her company but he was too proud to admit his faults. But today would change…he would call and talk to his Goddess and reclaim what is his.

Blackstar headed to the phone but was stricken with fear when his eyes met the familiar long black cape. He lost his breath as the figure slowly turned to face her host. The pale skin, black eyes, black lips, and her onyx dress. Blackstar stood and gawked at the villainous Arachne. She turned and smiled while looking over her shoulder at Blackstar. He stood jaw dropped. Why the hell was this witch in his apartment?

"Oh I hope you don't mind, I used your phone to call an old pal. How have you been Blackstar?" Arachne asked in a seductive yet evil tone.

"…"

"Speechless….surprising. Maybe that Tsubaki girl did bring out the better qualities in you." Blackstar's eyes widen as he heard the slithering spider speak his lover's name.

"DON'T DARE SPEAK HER NAME! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO SAY SUCH A BEAUTIFUL NAME!" Blackstar's eyes began their turn. His eyes shaped into little tiny stars causing Arachne to move back cautiously bur still remaining her ground.

"Please calm down, you can have her back, all you have to do is go to the warehouse." Arachne said while playing with her raven spider.

"If I didn't go that Monday when Giriko threatened me, what makes you think I'll go when you say?" Arachne laughed at Blackstar's question causing him to raise his brow.

"If you ever want to see that girl of yours again you will." Arachne left without any last words, breaking Blackstar to his knees. Blackstar looked over to where Arachne last stood and saw a sheet of paper.

_Warehouse at 8pm tomorrow. Get ready for a fun reunion. _

If Blackstar was going to get Tsubaki back. He would have to put everything on the line. Blackstar would never risk his life for anyone. He was the ALL POWERFUL BLACKSTAR; he needed no mortal to complete him. But Tsubaki wasn't a mortal she was a great equal to Blackstar and his only equal. Though he would never admit it, Tsubaki made him better and he needed to save her before he lost his hope for good.

* * *

**A/N : sorry for being so late with my new chapter. I really thought this through. Review and share, I love your comments :D. SHOUTOUT TO 1rocker-chic and black-blooded insanity! They really talked me into continuing this story and gave me their thoughts of the story. Go and check out their stories. Have to go and make a new chapter because shit will be getting serious. **

**CIAO,**

** x3**


End file.
